One Day Like This
by coffeelover98
Summary: kumpulan oneshots tentang kehidupan ShinShi atau ConAi sehari-hari. New fic/Broken Promises/hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**One Day Like This  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Shiho berlari-lari kecil memasuki lorong rumah sakit yang putih. Langkahnya terdengar bergema memantul di penjuru ruangan. Matanya menyiratkan kecemasan dan tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika menaikkan selempang tasnya yang jatuh.

Bibirnya bergetar ketika menanyakan nomor ruangan kepada suster jaga di meja resepsionis kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh suster itu.

Shiho mengetuk pintu perlahan tapi tak ada jawaban yang terdengar kemudian dia memutar gagang pintu pelan dan matanya menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Setelah menghela nafas berulang kali dan berusaha menenangkan diri, gadis itu masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di samping tempat tidur dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Shinichi…" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar. Matanya mengamati Shinichi yang tampak sedang tidur pulas. Wajah detektif itu terbalut perban disertai masih ada sisa luka di pipi, dagu dan mungkin ada juga di bagian lain yang tak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya.

Shiho menggeser kursinya untuk mendekat kearah Shinichi. Gadis itu menopang kedua tangannya dengan posisi seperti berdoa dan menutup matanya.

"Shinichi…kau tak tau bagaimana cemasnya aku ketika mendengar berita kau kecelakaan karena berusaha menyelamatkan sandera dari bom yang akan meledak" Shiho membuka matanya, suaranya terdengar berat.

"AKu...Aku tau kalo selalu mengutamakan para korban..tapi bisakah kau lebih hati-hati? Keselamatan dirimu juga harus kaupikirkan…"desisnya lagi pelan.

Gadis itu membenarkan letak selimut Shinichi dan matanya memandang pria itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu aku sudah kehilangan begitu banyak orang yang kusayangi dalam hidup ini jadi aku tak sanggup kalau kehilanganmu lagi…"

Shiho memberanikan diri membelai pipi Shinichi yang pucat mungkin karena kehilangan darah. Gerakannya yang sedang membelai terhenti ketika tangan Shinichi yang terpasang infus terangkat dan menarik gadis itu jatuh kepelukannya tiba-tiba.

"Shinichi..apa.." seru Shiho kaget. Shinichi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis itu dengan isyarat supaya dia diam. Tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang Shiho sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ssstt… jangan bergerak, badanku masih sakit karena luka-luka tadi.." bisiknya.

Wajah Shiho memerah, " Sialan kau, Shinichi ! Kau tidak tidur tadi, kau mempermainkanku..kau.."

"Sssttt… suaramu jangan begitu besar, nanti ada suster jaga datang karena suaramu.." desis Shinichi senang. Matanya berkilat nakal ketika menyadari kalau wajah Shiho memerah. Dia senang karena mungkin hanya dia dari sedikit orang yang ada di dunia ini yang bisa membuat gadis itu malu dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Diciumnya aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Kemudian dipandangnya bola mata lavender kebiru-biruan Shiho yang tampak berkilauan dari dekat.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho. Karena telah membuatmu cemas.. Kau tau kalau aku tidak mungkin membiarkan korban terluka.." gumamnya.

"Aku tau..tapi bisakah kau berjanji untuk lebih hati-hati lain kali, Shinichi?" ujar gadis itu pelan.

"Aku berjanji…tapi kalau itu menyangkut keselamatanmu, aku tidak bisa berjanji…Shiho.."

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan dia tampak sebal. Dia hendak bangkit dari pelukan Shinichi ketika pria itu menariknya lagi. Walau detektif ini sedang terluka tampaknya kekuatan fisiknya belum hilang.

"Jangan marah dulu, Shiho.." pintanya.

Shiho merengut," Aku tak berharga untuk kau tukar dengan nyawa.." Shinichi memotongnya cepat," Kaulah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu, Shiho? Memikirkannya aku tak sanggup.."

"Dasar _hero complex_" desah Shiho pelan. Shinichi tersenyum kecil dan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat ke dadanya.

Shiho mengubur wajahnya di dada pria itu dan bergumam," Kalau begitu kau juga adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku.."

Shinichi mengecup rambut pirang strawberry Shiho dan berbisik," Terima kasih, Shiho.."

"Hmm.. Untuk apa?"

"Untuk selalu mengerti keegoisanku.."

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang bisa tahan keegoisanmu, bodoh!"

"Ha-ha"

Mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu kembali, Shiho dan Shinichi sama-sama tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Shinichi membelai pipi gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman itu lalu bergeser ke pipi, mata, dagu sebelum kembali ke bibirnya.

"Shiho…." Bisik Shinichi parau di sela-sela ciumannya. Shiho hanya diam membiarkan dirinya dicium pria itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali saling menatap. Shinichi menyelipkan helaian rambut gadis itu dibelakang telinganya. Dia bisa mendengarkan debaran jantung gadis itu dan dia bersatu dalam irama.

Shinichi kemudian menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : halooo, aku balik dengan pairing ShinShi atau AiCon seperti biasa . Karena ideku mandek di fic "L" dan banyak yang pengen fic ShinShi yang romantic *pura-pura mengelak* jadi aku nulis yang ini dulu ya ;) kumpulan oneshots ini tentang kehidupan roman sehari-hari Shinichi dan Shiho.

Thanks untuk Aishanara87, nana-chan, RaisaZahra, renesmee cullen, aldo bautista, nana chan, Naila farafisha, guest, dan tim atas review dan ide untuk ShinShi. ide atau saran lain diterima. thanks yaaa :)


	2. Possessive

**Possesive**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Shinichi sangat menikmati saat-saat ketika dia membelai rambut pirang _strawberry_ Shiho, menyusuri helai demi helai rambut halusnya. Diluar warna rambutnya yang tak biasa di kalangan wanita Japan, dia sebenarnya tidak pernah menyadari kalau dia bisa menyukai warna tertentu kalau itu bukan karena milik gadis itu. Shinichi juga diam-diam menikmati aroma gadis itu ketika dia berada dalam pelukannya, bukan aroma parfum atau deodorant yang menyengat, tetapi aroma tubuh khasnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika berada didekatnya. Dia tau kalau Shiho memang wanita cantik. Dia jauh lebih cantik dari wanita Japan pada umumnya. Dia tau kalau banyak pria yang memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat gadis itu. Walau Shiho memancarkan aura khas yang sulit didekati, Shinichi senang karena dia hanya sedikit dari orang yang diperbolehkannya untuk mengenal gadis itu sesungguhnya.

Seperti hari ini. Shinichi dan Shiho sedang bersama dengan Meitantei Boys dan Hagase bersenang-senang di Tropical Beach. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kemudian menghilang di toilet untuk mengganti baju dan kemudian balik dengan one piece swimsuitnya yang berwarna ungu. Shinichi ternganga dan tak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari dia sedetik pun yang mengakibatkan tatapan _death glare trade mark_ dari gadis itu. Dan Shinichi sama sekali tidak suka pandangan pria-pria yang disekeliling ketika melihat Shiho. Dia berani bersumpah ada pria yang terpeleset ketika Shiho melintas di depan pria malang itu. Kalau dulu waktu bersama Ran, hanya pria seumuran yang melakukan pendekatan, dan khusus Shiho, sepertinya range usia pria yang tertarik padanya bukan hanya pemuda tanggung tetapi juga pria dewasa. Shinichi menggeram marah ketika melihat wajah pria kesepuluh yang memerah melongo ke arah Shiho yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di tepi kolam. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik gadis itu pulang sebelum kecemburuannya meledak.

"Hey, Shinichi. Aku sama sekali belum berenang." Protes Shiho.

"Aku….aku sakit flu. Tak bisa berenang"gumam Shinichi pendek.

Shiho menatapnya berkerut,"Kau tampak baik-baik saja 15 menit lalu. Apa karena flu musim panas? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau mendadak sakit" dia hendak meraba kening detektif itu tapi tampaknya percuma karena Shinichi cepat menghindar sebelum dia sempat menyentuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sedang panas karena cemburu sekarang kalau ditambah sentuhan gadis itu, dia tak yakin dengan ketahanan tubuhnya.

"Biar Hakase yang mengajak anak-anak main saja, kau ikut pulang denganku ya?" pinta Shinichi dengan wajah memelasnya. Shiho tersenyum mengangguk dan hendak mengambil baju gantinya ke toilet. Tapi percuma. Karena 5 menit kemudian terdengar jeritan seseorang dari arah kolam. Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya pasrah yang membuat Shinichi nyengir.

" Kau tau ini bukan salahku kalau memang kebetulan banyak kasus terjadi di saat kita sedang kencan"

"YA. Semua juga tau ini bukan salahmu, _MURDER MAGNET_. Pergilah." Shinichi mengangguk dan segera pergi ke lokasi arah jeritan itu. Beberapa lama kemudian lokasi sudah penuh dengan polisi dan sepertinya merupakan kasus pembunuhan ketika melihat tim forensik dan ambulans yang datang.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Shiho menunggu di kafe yang tak jauh dari sana. Selama 2 jam dia menunggu, sudah berapa kali dia menolak tawaran minuman, ajakan kencan, agensi model yang tampak mencurigakan, pria mabuk, gerombolan anak remaja yang bertaruh untuk mengetahui namanya dll. Semua kejadian ini hampir membuat dia kehilangan ketenangannya dan untung Hakase berserta Meitantei Boys datang setelah siap bermain kemudian menemaninya.

Tak lama kemudian Shinichi datang bergabung dengan mereka dengan senyum lebarnya. Shiho tau kalau detektif itu telah memecahkan kasus yang terjadi itu dengan memuaskan. Dia datang dan kemudian duduk di depan Shiho dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tampaknya pembunuhan merupakan obat yang mujarab untuk flu-mu, Kudo-kun" ucap Shiho dengan wajah datar.

Shinichi terkejut dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Apalagi Shiho mengatakannya dengan aura yang sedingin es dan tanpa menatap matanya. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari kursi kafe dan meninggalkan Shinichi dengan Hakase berserta anak-anak.

"Shiho... Tunggu dulu." Shinichi cepat bangkit dan hendak menyusul. Hakase yang melihat dia kemudian mengangguk dan menggumam kalau dia yang akan membawa anak-anak pulang. Shinichi melemparkan senyum maaf dan berlari mengejar.

Shinichi berhasil menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri di tepi beranda Tropical Beach atas setelah beberapa lama mencari. Disana hanya dia sendirian. Shiho sedang berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap pemandangan kota dari bawah. Malam mulai menjelang dan suara burung berkeciap yang hendak pulang ke sarangnya bertebaran di udara.

"Shiho..." panggil Shinichi pelan.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, tapi matanya kemudian berpaling menatap Shinichi.

"Beri aku alasan yang tepat kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura flu kalau kita sedang kencan di pantai."ujarnya datar.

"Umm..itu.." Shinichi tergagap mencoba mencari alasan yang terdengar meyakinkan, tapi sialnya saat itu otaknya tak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kau cemburu?"tanya Shiho pendek.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak?"elak Shinichi cepat.

"Ada alasan lain?" SHiho menyipitkan matanya menatap detektif itu.

"Itu... YA, Benar. Aku tidak suka pandangan pria lain padamu. Apalagi ketika kau mengenakan pakaian terbuka" ujar Shinichi keras.

Bibir Shiho melengkung ke atas. " Tak kusangka pria tak peka sepertimu bisa cemburu"

"Kau tau, kau membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih" Shinichi mendekat dengan tatapan mata yang berbahaya. Shiho tampak mengkerut dan mundur ke belakang. Punggung gadis itu bertemu dengan dinding. Dia tak bisa berkutik karena Shinichi maju meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dinding mencegah gadis itu kabur dari hadapannya.

"Shiho, kau membuatku tersiksa. Kau kekasihku tapi kau masih keluar dengan Shuichi Akai brengsek itu"

"Hey, kami tidak kencan atau apapun. Aku hanya membantunya sebagai balas jasa karena dia telah melindungiku sewaktu menjadi Ai" protes Shiho. Tapi tampaknya Shinichi tak mendengarnya karena tatapan pria itu hanya lekat pada dia.

"Dan kau tak menyadari bagaimana pria-pria brengsek lain berusaha mendekatimu tanpa melihat diriku" ujarnya lagi.

"Shinichi.. itu.."Shiho hendak mendorong detektif itu ketika Shinichi kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Ciumannya terasa berat dan dalam. Shinichi hanya melepasnya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Shiho..kau milikku.."gumam Shinichi di sela-sela ciumannya. Shiho mendesah. Dia tak pernah melihat Shinichi bersikap demikian rupa. Dia mengira sudah mengenal sifat Shinichi dengan baik tapi ternyata masih banyak sisi lain pria itu yang belum dikenalnya, atau jangan-jangan dia yang mengubahnya menjadi pria posesif.

Shinichi kemudian meraih tangan Shiho dan mencium jemarinya satu persatu. "Jangan pernah melihat pria lain selain aku, Shiho..."

"Dasar detektif sombong. Kau pikir kau hanya satu-satunya pria di dunia ini?" Ciuman Shinichi berhenti dan dia menatapnya dengan frustasi.

"Shiho..." erang dia perlahan. Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Dia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Shinichi lebih dekat.

"Kau tau, aku suka pria posesif dan obsesif terhadap diriku..." bisiknya sambil mendesah di telinga pria itu. Shinichi menatapnya dengan debaran jantung dan wajah memerah.

Detektif itu tak tahan lagi, dia kemudian mengunci bibir Shiho lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Di cerita sebelumnya Shiho dan Shinichi sudah berpacaran. Mereka kan sudah saling memanggil nama depan ;) oneshot ini diketik dengan cepat karena cuma ada ide ini yang muncul di pikiran gw. Sorry atas OOCness dan typo yang muncul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel of Darkness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Suara sirine memecah senyapnya pagi. Cuaca masih dingin dan sedikit berkabut. Angin berhembus kencang pertanda akan datangnya badai menambah tensi misteri yang menaungi keadaan saat itu.

Shinichi Kudo, detektif Metro Police Department, dipanggil ke taman kota untuk menginvestigasi penemuan mayat di balik semak-semak. Dia tampak jongkok mengamati bercak darah yang tertinggal dan bekas jejak kaki yang berseliweran di atas tanah lembab. Dia juga mengamati bekas selongsong peluru yang terjatuh di dekat korban dan telah diberi tanda pengenal berwarna kuning oleh tim forensik. Tak lama kemudian dia berdiri, jaket panjangnya tampak terayun mengiringi gerak tubuhnya.

"Peninggalan korban hanya dompet di saku celana, handphone dan satu renceng kunci. Mungkin kunci rumah" Inspektur Megure mendekatinya dan menyerahkan satu bungkus plastik yang berisi barang bukti.

"Nama korban : Eisuke Hondo. Umur 25 tahun. Bekerja sebagai guru SD Teitan. Murni pembunuhan tingkat pertama, korban ditembak dari jarak dekat dan cuma satu peluru yang diperlukan untuk menembus otaknya. Pelaku pasti profesional atau pembunuh bayaran. " lanjut Inspektur lagi.

"Hm…" gumam Shinichi sambil mengamati barang bukti di tangannya. " Sudah mengecek_ log_ pembicaraan terakhir dari _handphone_ korban?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, Ini daftarnya lengkap dengan relasi dengan korban." Inspektur Megure menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil yang kemudian dikantungi Shinichi. " Korban tidak pulang dari SD Teitan kemarin dan dia tidak menghubungi kakaknya yang tinggal bersamanya. Kakak korban melapor pagi ini bersamaan dengan laporan masuk dari saksi mata yang menemukan mayat korban sewaktu_ jogging_ pagi."

"Ini bukan perampokan karena melihat harta benda korban masih lengkap dan kemungkinan besar pelaku dikenal korban karena tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan dari korban." Gumam Shinichi.

Inspektur Megure mengangguk," Kasus ini kuserahkan padamu seperti biasanya, Kudo"

Shinichi balas mengangguk kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 9 pagi. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai detektif, dia selalu menerapkan standar tinggi bagi dirinya sendiri. 1x24 jam dengan batas toleransi 2x24 jam kalau kasusnya sedikit membingungkan. Tak ada misteri yang tak terpecahkan sebelum batas waktu toleransinya berlalu. Tak heran popularitasnya menggema sampai ke penjuru Japan dan dia mendapat pengakuan dunia internasional.

Sebagai maniak misteri, Shinichi selalu haus akan misteri baru, kode-kode yang tampak rumit, kasus yang membingungkan tapi dia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Cinta? Tentu saja bukan karena dia punya Ran Mouri. Gadis itu telah dipacarinya sejak sekolah menengah dan kehidupan cinta mereka baik-baik saja selama ini, datar, dan cenderung membosankan.

Jadi malam ini, kasus pembunuhan yang tampaknya mudah untuk dipecahkan, akan menjadi rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Satu korban, satu peluru, pelaku pembunuhan yang dikenal korban dan profesional atau mengenal senjata dengan baik. Tinggal mencari motif pelaku dari daftar teman dan keluarga Eisuke Hondo. Terdengar gampang bukan? Shinichi mulai membaca kertas kecil yang diserahkan Inspektur Megure tadi padanya.

* * *

Sejam kemudian Shinichi sudah duduk di samping kakak kandung Eisuke Hondo. Wanita itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di setiap tarikan nafasnya yang membuat Shinichi merasa tak nyaman.

"Eisuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai musuh. Dia terlalu baik orangnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau orang bisa dendam padanya hingga membunuhnya" ujar Rena Hondo dengan suara tercekat dan putus-putus.

"Kau yang melaporkan korban hilang ke polisi, Hondo-_san_"

"Benar. _Handphone_nya tidak bisa dihubungi dan aku sudah menelepon semua kenalan dan sahabat yang kuketahui untuk mencari Eisuke. Tak biasanya dia menghilang dan tidak pulang rumah. Dia selalu menghubungiku kalau lembur dan pulang agak larut. Tapi dia tidak pernah menginap tempat lain. Dia selalu pulang ke rumah."

"Maaf, Hondo-_san_. Kami hanya melakukan prosedur biasa. Apa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Eisuke akhir-akhir ini atau ada yang diluar kebiasaan dia sehari-hari?"

Rena Hondo mencoba mengingat-ingat,"Dia tampak sangat gembira ketika menelepon seseorang. Dan mungkin wanita jika dilihat dari isi pembicaraan mereka"

"Apa dia mempunyai pacar atau gadis yang disukai?"

"Eisuke jarang bercerita tentang isi hatinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada satu wanita yang sering disebutnya ketika berbicara dengan sahabatnya, Tomoaki Araide."

"Kau kenal wanita itu, Hondo-_san_?"

"Miyano.. ya, Shiho Miyano.. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tapi aku tau wanita ini penyanyi di klub malam Heaven. Eisuke sering mengunjunginya kalau ada waktu luang bersama Araide-_kun_. "

Shinichi kemudian meminta keterangan apa yang dikerjakan Rena Hondo selama seharian dan mencatatnya dalam notes kecilnya. Setelah itu dia menutup notesnya dan berdiri menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Hondo-_san_. Kami akan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk melacak kasus ini" Rena Hondo mengangguk lemah. Setelah Shinichi hendak keluar dari pintu rumah, dia masih bisa mendengar isak tangis wanita itu.

* * *

Apartemen Tomoaki Araide. Pukul 11.30 siang.

Dokter tampan ini tampak shock ketika mendengar kasus Eisuke dari Shinichi. Untuk sesaat dia tampak diam tak mampu berkata-kata dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sahabatnya selama 10 tahun terakhir bukan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Benar. Dia pria yang baik." Tomoaki membuka matanya menilai detektif yang duduk di depannya ini dengan tajam.

"Ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada Eisuke Hondo beberapa hari terakhir ini? Atau apa dia pernah mendapat masalah dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali. Eisuke tipe orang yang menghindari masalah."

"Hmm..kau kenal dengan Shiho Miyano?"

Tomoaki tampak terkejut,"Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Kalian sering mengunjungi klub tempat Miyano bernyanyi bukan?'

"Benar. Kami sering kesana tapi apa ada hubungan Miyano-_san_ dengan Eisuke?"

"Tidak ada, aku cuma mengecek untuk prosedur alibi dan rutinitas korban. Kapan terakhir kalian berdua kesana?"

"Sudah lama, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Eisuke pergi sendiri tanpa diriku"

"Oh ya?"

"Eisuke tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Miyano-_san_. Hanya seperti fans dan idola saja."

Shinichi mengangguk kecil,"Kau tau jadwal Miyano manggung di Heaven?"

"Setiap senin sampai kamis. Jam 7 malam"

Shinichi menengok jamnya. Masih banyak waktu, pikirnya.

"Hubungi aku jika ada info lain yang teringat dan tidak kau ceritakan."

Tomoaki mengangguk pelan kemudian menggumam," Kupikir perasaannya pada Miyano-_san_ serius karena dia berulang kali mengeluh soal ketidaksukaan pacar Miyano-_san_ padanya"

"Pacarnya?" tanya Shinichi antusias.

"Ya. Pria tinggi besar dan menyeramkan. Selalu mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan berambut silver panjang. Dia selalu menunggu Miyano_-san_ di backstage dan selalu tampak tak suka atas perhatian pria-pria di klub pada Miyano-_san_" Tomoaki tampak berbinar ketika berbicara kemudian dia melanjutkan,"Kupikir dia yang paling mencurigakan. Pasti dia yang membunuh Eisuke"

"Terima kasih, Araide-_kun_ atas waktunya. Kami akan berusaha mengusutnya."

Tomoaki mengangguk dan berseru lantang,"Aku tidak akan memaafkan pembunuh Eisuke. Kau harus menangkapnya, Kudo!"

* * *

Sekolah SD Teitan. Pukul 14.30 siang.

Sumiko Kobayashi meledak tangisnya ketika mengetahui kabar Eisuke. Shinichi buru-buru menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia baru siap diinterogasi.

"Hondo-_kun_ adalah salah satu guru favorit disini. Kami sangat kehilangan dia."

"Apa ada yang melihatnya setelah pulang dari sekolah karena semenjak itu _handphone_nya mati dan dia menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Aku tidak tau sama sekali karena kemarin merupakan pekan olahraga. Sekolah sibuk sekali."

"Apa kau memperhatikan ada yang aneh dengan Eisuke Hondo sepanjang pelajaran di sekolah kemarin?"tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Dia tampak biasa dan baik-baik saja. Dia malah tampak senang dan menyanyikan satu lagu berulang-ulang"

"Lagu? Lagu apa?"

"Lagu Love dari Nat King Cole. Katanya lagu itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang"

"Oh, apa kau tau dia sedang dekat atau bermasalah dengan siapa, Kobayashi-_san_?"

"Kami tidak sedekat itu, Kudo-_kun_. Kami hanya bertukar sapa dan mengobrol hal-hal secara umum saja"

"Oke, terima kasih atas waktunya, Kobayashi-_san_."

"Kau harus menangkap pelakunya, Kudo-_kun_."

"Serahkan pada kami" Shinichi berjanji. Dia kemudian mencatat keterangan beberapa guru sekolah disana dan mengecek alibi mereka di notes kecilnya. Kemudian ada telepon masuk, Shinichi cepat mengangkatnya, matanya membesar kemudian dia membalas dengan hanya satu ucapan. Dia menutupnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Shinichi meninggalkan gedung sekolah setelah memperhatikan cuaca mulai gelap pertanda badai akan segera datang. Diliriknya jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka enam. Malam mulai tiba dan Shinichi kemudian menyetir mobilnya menuju pusat kota. Dia tiba di Heaven dalam setengah jam. Suasana klub malam itu tampak sesak dan dipenuhi oleh mayoritas pria muda.

Shinichi menyelinap ke dalam dan mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi bar dibawah bayang-bayang panggung utama.

Dia memanggil minuman dan menyesapnya untuk membunuh waktu.

Kemudian dia mendengarnya.

Alunan suara merdu yang indah mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkan dari ujung jarinya hingga tulang belakangnya.

_L - is for the way you look at me_  
_O - is for the only one I see_  
_V - is very, very, extraordinary_  
_E - is even more than anyone that you adore can_  
_LOVE is all that I can give to you_

Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap panggung. Dia membeku. Dia tak tau apa yang membuat matanya bagai magnet tertarik pada sosok di atas panggung itu. Wanita itu bernyanyi sambil duduk di kursi dan tangannya memegang mic dengan elegan. Rambut pirang strawberrynya yang halus lurus sebahu, mata lavendernya tampak berkilauan diterpa lampu sorot, postur tubuhnya yang langsing dan putih pucat. Dia tampak seperti dewi Yunani.

Shinichi sadar kalau pengunjung yang lain juga diam terpukau dengan penampilan Shiho Miyano. Gaun_ strapless _mini yang dikenakannya melekat dengan pas di tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan aura sensual.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _Heaven_ di atas bumi. Karena Shinichi merasa sedang di surga ketika mendengar suara dan wajahnya. Mata Shiho bertemu pandang dengan Shinichi sejenak kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Shinichi hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dunia sekelilingnya terasa lenyap, kabur, menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Dunianya sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

_LOVE is more than just a game for two_  
_Two in LOVE can make it_  
_Take my heart and please don't break it_  
_LOVE_  
_Was made for me and you!_

Selama satu jam menikmati penampilan Shiho Miyano, Shinichi merasa dia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi. Dia masih melamun ketika panggung sudah kosong. Dia bahkan tak sadar ada yang menepuknya dari samping.

"Kau.." ujar Shinichi tergagap. Shiho Miyano berdiri disampingnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"T—Tentu saja boleh." Shinichi mengutuk kegagapannya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini" ujar Shiho sambil duduk dan memanggil minuman.

"A—aku mencarimu."

"Oh ya? Ada apa Shinichi Kudo mencariku? Ada yang terbunuh?'

"Kau mengenaliku."ujar Shinichi sedikit heran.

"Tentu saja semua orang Japan mengenali detektif terkenal sepertimu."ujar Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian menyesap minumannya. Hati Shinichi berdegup sejenak.

"Kau kenal pria ini?" Shinichi menyerahkan satu foto kecil padanya. Shiho hanya melihatnya sekilas dan mengangguk." Ya. Eisuke Hondo. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Ditemukan tewas pagi tadi di taman kota." ujar Shinichi pendek.

Shiho mengangkat alisnya," Oh.. aku ikut bersedih. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ditembak. Kau mengenalinya?"

Shiho diam kemudian mengangguk pelan,"Dia salah satu dari orang-orang yang bisa dibilang penganggumku" Ujung bibir Shiho naik ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Matanya menerawang ke arah belakang. Backstage.

Shinichi menyadarinya dan bertanya,"Pacarmu bersamamu hari ini?"

Shiho tertegun dan kembali menatap Shinichi,"Tampaknya kau sudah mencari info tentangku sebelumnya. Aku ingin tau apa hubungannya Hondo-_kun_ dengan diriku di kasus ini"

Shinichi mengamatinya dengan seksama. Gadis di depannya ini cerdas dan amat cantik. Kombinasi yang bisa membuat pria kehilangan akal sehat.

"Sebab kau yang kelihatan terakhir bersamanya"

"Oh ya? Apa ada saksi mata yang melihat kami?" bisik Shiho pelan. Shinichi secara refleks mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas dan dia bisa mencium bau parfum gadis itu dari dekat. Wangi_ strawberry, citrus _dan _musk_ yang menggoda.

"Ada yang melihatmu bertiga dengan pacarmu di backstage kemarin malam"

"Hm.. Dia memang menemuiku kemarin walau aku tidak manggung. "

"Ada apa dia mencarimu?"

"Mengajakku kencan. Apa lagi?" Shiho tersenyum manis. Shinichi merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya kali ini. Tiba-tiba _handphone_nya berdering, dia cepat mengangkatnya dan mendengarnya tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun. Setelah menutupnya, sorot matanya sedikit berubah.

"Dimana pacarmu? Apa dia sedang di backstage sekarang?"

Shiho diam sambil berpikir kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Shinichi,"Ikut aku" katanya pendek.

Shinichi mencoba mengabaikan efek sentuhan gadis itu pada tangannya. Dia bangkit dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun Shiho ke belakang panggung.

Disana hanya ada satu pria. Pria berbaju hitam itu menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Perkenalkan ini Shinichi Kudo, detektif dari MPD. Dia hendak menanyai kita atas pembunuhan Eisuke Hondo" ujar Shiho tenang.

Pria itu cuma mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek," Eisuke Hondo pengecut itu?"

"Benar. Ternyata dia sudah mati." Shiho tampak sedih ketika mengatakannya. Pria itu meneliti wajah Shiho sejenak kemudian melanjutkan,"Bagus. Fans maniakmu kurang satu. Aku capek dengan begitu banyak pria yang mengejarmu"

Dia bangkit dan memeluk Shiho. Matanya tampak mengejek dari balik punggung gadis itu. Membuat amarah Shinichi mendidih seketika. Saat itu hal yang paling diinginkannya adalah melabrak pria itu dan merebut Shiho dari pelukannya.

"Aku cuma ingin tau keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam karena Eisuke Hondo menghilang setelah pulang dari sini. " kata Shinichi dengan mata membara.

Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Shinichi sambil berkata," Hondo-_kun_ hanya memberiku bunga dan tiket untuk opera minggu depan. Setelah itu dia pulang karena aku menolaknya."

"Benarkah itu? Tak ada bunga atau tiket di tubuh korban."

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Kau sendiri detektif. Cari tau saja sendiri"

Pria itu tertawa,"Detektif bodoh. Kau pikir pria yang ditolak akan membawa hadiah kenangan pahitnya pulang kerumah?"

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya,"Jin Akanishi. Kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan tingkat pertama atas Eisuke Hondo" ujarnya tenang. Dia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pria itu yang tampak kaget.

"Ada sidik jarimu pada pistol yang ditemukan di tempat sampah tak jauh dari sini. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Apapun yang kau katakan sekarang akan menjadi tambahan bukti di persidangan"

Shinichi kemudian mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya yang lain dan hendak mendekati Jin ketika Shiho tiba-tiba memeluknya. Wajah gadis itu sangat dekat dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di hidung kemudian bibir mereka nyaris saling bersentuhan. Sensasi bagai aliran listrik menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh serabut syarafnya. Seluruh panca indranya bagai melemah dan tangannya mulai bereaksi memeluk Shiho ketika tiba tiba dia sadar kalau gadis ini mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mendorong Shiho ke samping dan menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Shinichi berlari ke pintu belakang dan hanya menemukan mobil Porsche hitam melaju kencang. Dia mengumpat dan segera mengambil _handphone_nya ketika dia merasakan ada tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun" bisiknya di telinganya. Ada sensasi tak nyaman di perutnya ketika mendengar suara bisikan gadis itu.

"K—kau membantu tersangka pembunuhan melarikan diri. Tapi dia tidak bisa lari jauh.."ucapannya berhenti karena dia menyadari isak dari belakang punggungnya. Shinichi tak tahan lagi dia kemudian berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"K—kau membuatku bingung. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi dengan suara keras.

"Jin.. dia pelindungku selama ini. Eisuke Hondo memerasku supaya bisa kencan dengannya. Dia tergila-gila padaku. Dia tau kalau Jin berasal dari organisasi mafia.. jadi Jin membunuhnya…" ujar Shiho sendu. Ada air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulusnya. Shinichi kemudian membelai pipinya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan takut, Miyano-_san_. Aku akan melindungimu.."

Shiho mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian mengubur wajahnya di dada Shinichi. Detektif itu merasa kikuk tapi kemudian balas memeluk dan membelai punggungnya.

Shinichi kemudian mengambil _handphone_nya untuk menghubungi polisi lagi tapi tangan Shiho menghentikannya. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Bibir Shiho sangat lembut dan Shinichi menikmati detik demi detik mereka saling mengecap rasa bibir masing-masing. _Handphone_nya terlupakan begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berhenti untuk menarik nafas. Wajah Shiho tampak memerah dan berkilauan karena bekas air mata. Shinichi hendak menciumnya lagi ketika Shiho berbisik kalau dia ingin ke kemar mandi. Detektif itu mengangguk pelan. Efek berciuman dengan gadis itu masih membuatnya bingung dan dia kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali. Dia segera mencari _handphone_nya dan menyadari kalo barang itu sudah hilang. Shinichi terlonjak dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia mendobrak pintu demi pintu. Tidak ada orang. Shiho sudah menghilang dengan cepat dan tanpa jejak.

Shinichi kemudian berlari ke pintu belakang dan dia menemukan gadis itu sedang masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche hitam. Dia berteriak dan gadis itu menoleh.

"_Au revoir_ , Kudo-_kun_" serunya sambil tersenyum menggoda dan melemparkan ciuman. Kemudian dia membanting pintu dan pria disampingnya ikut menyeringai melihat Shinichi. Setelah itu dia menginjak gas dalam-dalam dan mobilnya berdecit kencang meninggalkan detektif itu di belakang.

"Sialan" umpat Shinichi. Dia cuma bisa melihat mobil itu menghilang dari balik kegelapan malam.

Untuk pertama kalinya Shinichi merasa dikalahkan. Kali ini oleh pesona gadis yang luar biasa. Amarah dan emosinya memuncak. Dia harus menemukan mereka walau harus mempertaruhkan segalanya. Kali ini Shiho Miyano bisa menipunya tapi itu pasti tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Shinichi tertawa dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia menunggu saat-saat untuk bertemu dengan Shiho Miyano untuk kedua kalinya.

**To be continued ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : yay! one shot (?) tentang Shiho dan Shinichi dengan versi lebih dewasa. Aku dari dulu udah pengen buat fic tentang Shiho yang berhasil menipu Shinichi. Karena bagi Shinichi yang fans Sherlock, Shiho adalah Irene Adler-nya. Thanks atas waktunya untuk membaca.

au revoir (french): selamat tinggal

Lirik lagu diambil dari LOVE yang dinyanyikan Nat King Cole.


	4. At the Beginning

**At The Beginning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Saat itu masih musim gugur di Paris. Sebagian daun _peupiler_ yang kemerahan enggan rontok walau sebagian lainnya sudah terbang ditiup angin memenuhi jalanan kota.

Shinichi sedang berdiri di depan Museum Louvre. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena kedinginan kemudian menempelkannya ke pipi. Kedua ujung jarinya juga sudah mulai kaku. Matanya mengamati orang yang tampak berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Kemudian dia memantapkan diri memasuki museum yang dibangun di awal abad ke-12 itu. Kehangatan menyebar ke tubuh begitu kaki menjejak di dalamnya. Ada sekitar 35000 koleksi ditampilkan mulai dari jaman prasejarah hingga abad ke-19. Shinichi tampak tau apa yang hendak dicarinya karena dia langsung berjalan cepat melewati lorong-lorong sarkofagus marmer Yunani, ruang bercat merah berisi koleksi karya pelukis Prancis, dan akhirnya kamar yang memajang lukisan karya pelukis Italia. Di salah satu sudut tampak ramai dipenuhi orang. Semua mata tampak menuju lukisan adikarya yang dipajang disana. Lukisan "Monalisa".

Shinichi berhenti sebentar dan berdiri mematung mengamati lukisan itu dari dekat. Ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul mencengkeram seluruh panca indranya.

_Flashback_

_Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kasus pembunuhan di pondok, Shinichi kembali melihat sosok Shiho Miyano dalam wujud dewasanya. Rambut pirang strawberry-nya yang khas, mata lavendernya yang berkilauan, pipinya yang pucat dan bibirnya yang pink. Dia tampak seperti patung porselen dewi-dewi Yunani yang indah. Mereka berkerja sama untuk menaklukkan Black Organization yang telah menghantui hidup banyak orang selama ini. Penyerangan dan penangkapan anggotanya menjadi headlines besar-besaran di koran seluruh dunia. Semua mata tertuju kepada Shinichi Kudo. Detektif sekolah ini berkerjasama dengan CIA, FBI, Interpol dan kepolisian Japan untuk menumpas organisasi kriminal dan akar-akarnya. Dia merasa lega ketika semuanya telah berakhir. Terlalu banyak orang yang telah terseret secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dan harus kehilangan semuanya. _

_Termasuk Shiho Miyano._

_Shinichi menemukan gadis itu sedang berdiri sendirian di balik pilar bangunan. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan bekas rumah sakit yang lama tak terpakai. Disini Gin, Vermouth dan anggota yang lain berhasil ditangkap walau harus mengorbankan banyak korban jiwa. Dengan adu taktik dan sedikit keberuntungan, Shinichi berhasil menangkap mereka semua walau dia harus mengorbankan tangannya yang sedikit luka karena terkena tembakan Gin. _

_"Haibara.." panggil Shinichi pelan. Gadis itu terkesiap dan mengangkat wajahnya. Bola matanya tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar lampu pucat. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar disana. Tangan Shinichi maju dan menarik bahu Shiho untuk merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tersentak sejenak tapi kemudian menarik nafas dan balik memeluknya. _

_Mereka tak perlu berkata-kata karena bahasa tubuh masing-masing sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan hal yang tak mampu terucapkan oleh lidah kepada emosi. Air mata gadis itu perlahan turun, bergulir dan jatuh di jas yang sedang dipakai Shinichi. Pria itu menyadarinya dan kemudian menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya._

_"Semua telah berakhir, Haibara. Kau sudah bebas."_

_Shiho mengangguk pelan tapi air matanya tetap turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Jas Shinichi sekarang sudah mulai basah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak perduli akan hal itu. Dia menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya yang tak terkena peluru dan menghapus wajahnya yang basah dengan jari telunjuknya. _

_"Kau tau kalau kau tampak jelek saat menangis?" ujar Shinichi sambil tersenyum._

_Shiho hendak tertawa setengah menangis, tapi dia akhirnya menarik nafas panjang._

_"Terima kasih, Shinichi Kudo. Aku berutang banyak padamu lebih dari apa yang kupikir. " katanya lirih._

"_Bodoh. Untuk apa berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?__'_

_"Kudo-kun..." Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"_

_"Aku akan pergi. Ada.. sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dan itu butuh waktu."_

_Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa maksudmu dengan butuh waktu? Aku ikut bersamamu"_

_"Tidak. Kau harus kembali pada Ran-san. Kau sudah berjanji padanya bukan?"_

_Shinichi terpekur, genggaman tangannya lepas. Shiho tersenyum pedih,"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Kudo. Kita tidak bisa menentang aliran waktu dan apa yang terjadi di antara kita tidak bisa merubah kenyataan kalau kau sudah memilih gadis itu daripada aku"_

_"Aku..A-Aku..." Shinichi tergagap dan terhenti ketika gadis itu meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya._

_"Jangan bicara lagi. Bagaimanapun keputusanku tidak akan berubah" ujarnya pelan._

_"Berbahagialah bersama Ran-san. Karena selamanya aku hanya orang lain dalam kehidupanmu. " Gadis itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shinichi. Mencoba menambah rentang jarak antara dia dan pria itu._

_"Haibara!" seru Shinichi serak, dia menyambar lengan gadis itu dan memutarnya sehingga mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sorot mata Shinichi membara dan tajam. Shiho tak berdaya karena intensitas dan dalamnya tatapan mata itu hingga membuatnya tersedot dan lemah. Dia merasa kedua kakinya goyah dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dia ingin mengalihkan tatapan matanya tapi tak sanggup karena mata Shinichi bagai magnet menembus hatinya yang paling dalam._

_"Kau mencintaiku" ujar Shinichi tenang, seakan itu merupakan fakta yang paling penting sedunia._

_Shiho tak menjawab. Dia hendak mengalihkan matanya lagi ketika tersadar bahwa dia kembali dalam pelukan pria itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini pelukannya terasa menyesakkan. Tangan pria itu mencengkeram bahunya erat. Seakan dia ingin membeli waktu untuk berhenti, walau sesaat, bukan selamanya. _

_"Kudo-kun, kau salah kali ini. Seperti bukan detektif yang biasa kukenal. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu" ujar Shiho dingin._

_Dia merasakan cengkeraman tangan Shinichi mengendur seiring setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_"Benarkah itu? Haibara?" desaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin kau bersamaku sekarang dan mungkin untuk selamanya?" _

_Shiho membelalakkan matanya. Ini tidak mungkin..._

_"Aku telah memikirkannya selama beberapa waktu. Aku memang mencintai Ran tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu."_

_"Apa maksudmu? Kau sama sekali tidak butuh aku."_

_"Aku membutuhkanmu, Haibara dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau tetap menjadi Ai Haibara yang kecil"_

_"Kali ini aku menggunakan prototype antidote yang paling lama durasinya. Mungkin 1 minggu, jadi aku akan menyelesaikan masalah keluargaku dan akan kembali menjadi Ai Haibara. Aku tidak kemana-mana, Kudo"_

_"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tetap menjadi Ai Haibara"_

_"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Kudo. Bagimu, aku hanyalah buronan dari Black Organization dan tugasku untuk membuat antidote APTX4869 untukmu sudah terpenuhi. Aku telah melunasi hutangku padamu. Dengan menjadi Ai Haibara, aku seolah mendapat kesempatan hidup kedua. Selama menjadi Shiho Miyano, aku hanya merasakan kegelapan dan tragedi. Keputusanku tidak akan berubah, Kudo. Selamat tinggal" _

_Dengan kata terakhir itu, Shinichi melihat Shiho Miyano untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia tau kalo Ai adalah gadis yang keras kepala. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.  
_

_Gadis itu menghilang beberapa hari kemudian balik dengan sosok Ai Haibara. Walau Shinichi sangat senang bisa kembali di sosok dewasanya, dia mengakui kalau dia sangat kehilangan Ai. Ai masih tinggal bersama professor Agasa dan Shinichi selalu mencuri waktu untuk bisa berkunjung dan menemui gadis kecil itu. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa seakrab dulu karena seharusnya Shinichi dan Ai tidak saling mengenal. Shinichi kemudian mengakui perasaannya pada Ran dan mereka akhirnya berpacaran. _

_Tahun-tahun berlalu, hubungan Shinichi dan Ran masih tetap tak romantis. Mereka sulit untuk memahami satu sama lainnya walau sudah saling mengenal hampir separuh usia mereka. Ini sangat ironis bukan? Di saat-saat demikianlah, Shinichi merasa kalau dia sangat merindukan Ai di sampingnya. Merindukan saat-saat mereka saling mengejek, memecahkan kasus, bertukar pikiran. Dia merasa tak ada orang lain yang seperti Ai yang memahami perasaannya. Sayangnya Ai seperti menutup diri setelah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir itu. Dia mengenakan topeng anak-anak saat bersamanya. Berulang kali Shinichi ingin berteriak di depannya untuk memohon supaya Ai yang dulu dikenalnya balik kembali, tetapi tatapan Ai yang dingin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. _

_Di saat ulang tahun Ai yang ke__-__10, professor Agasa merayakannya secara kecil-kecilan dengan dihadiri Meitantei Boys. Shinichi dan Ran juga hadir. Shinichi dari dulu bahwa dia menyadari kalau Ai adalah gadis yang cantik, sekarang seperti melihat Shiho Miyano didalam sosok dirinya. Betapa dia merindukan Ai, di dalam mimpinya pun Ai sering muncul dengan senyum mengejeknya yang khas, suaranya yang mengalun, rambut pirang strawberrynya, ucapan sarkasmenya, berulang kali Shinichi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah wajar dia merindukan gadis lain walau ada Ran disisinya? Tapi diluar itu, dia senang melihat Ai menjalani masa kecilnya dengan normal untuk kedua kalinya. Tak ada orang lain yang lebih berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan selain Ai Haibara._

___Shinichi akhirnya bisa menemukan kembali partnernya yang hilang. Ini terjadi pada usia Ai yang ke-12. Meitantei Boys mendapat kasus yang lumayan berat dan mereka mencari Shinichi Kudo, detektif terkenal, untuk membantu memecahkan kasus pencurian yang melibatkan sindikat mafia. Shinichi merasa bersyukur bisa berbicara dengan Ai seperti dulu. Mereka bisa saling membahas bukti-bukti, menerka kode, dan memecahkan misteri. Tentu saja Shinichi mencari-cari alasan supaya bisa bertemu dengan Ai sesering yang dia inginkan. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli tatapan mata Ran ketika dia menatap Ai dengan wajah berseri-seri._

_Di usia Ai yang ke-16, Shinichi mendapat laporan dari Ayumi bahwa begitu banyak pria yang mengejar Ai di sekolahnya, dan dia marah. Shinichi tak mengerti mengapa dia harus marah. Mungkin karena dia bersikap protektif kepada Ai. Saat itu untuk kesekian kalinya Shinichi putus dengan Ran. Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa Shinichi lebih memedulikan kasus daripada menikah dengannya. Padahal kedua orang tua mereka sudah memaksa mereka. Tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka selalu bertengkar hebat dan menyakiti satu sama lainnya. Shinichi menuduh Ran tak pernah bisa memahaminya dan gadis itu membalas kalau Shinichi tak pernah punya waktu untuknya. Semua waktunya habis untuk kasus. Biasanya selalu Shinichi yang mengalah untuk menemui Ran dan memulai lagi hubungan mereka. Kali itu ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya. Mungkin di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, dia mendambakan seseorang. Bukan Ran. Tetapi belahan jiwanya yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi ketika Ran menanyakan apakah dia masih mencintainya? Dia tak sanggup menjawabnya. Bibirnya tak mampu melontarkan nama gadis didepannya karena sudah ada nama gadis lain yang tertera di hatinya sekian lama. Dan dia masih tetap tidak mau mengakuinya. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk jujur pada hatinya setelah sekian lama.  
_

_Shinichi memutuskan untuk menemui Ai di gerbang sekolahnya pada suatu hari. Ai sama sekali tidak terkejut melihatnya, dia hanya mengangguk ketika Shinichi menawarinya tumpangan. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Akhirnya Shinichi membuka mulut._

_"Kau kelihatannya senang." ujarnya dibalik setir mobil sambil mencuri pandang pada gadis disampingnya._

_Ai tersenyum kecil," Kau kelihatannya sedang banyak waktu luang, Kudo"_

_Shinichi ikut tersenyum,"Kau ada waktu setelah ini?"_

_"Mau kemana, Kudo?" tanyanya tanpa melihat pria itu._

_"Tokyo Tower"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_Shinichi tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum. Ai mengerutkan keningnya. Setiba mereka di Tokyo Tower, hujan turun dengan deras. Suasanya menjadi gelap walau saat itu masih sore. Mereka tetap diam di dalam mobil. Tak satupun bersuara._

_"Kupikir kau pasti lupa bawa payung, Kudo" gumam Ai._

_"Ha-Ha. Kau enggan basah-basahan karena hujan? Ayo keluar kalau berani" Shinichi nyengir kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ai. Ai ikut nyengir._

_"Kau pikir aku takut?" ejeknya. Dia mengabaikan tangan Shinichi dan keluar dari mobil dengan cepat. _

_Tapi tak secepat yang diharapkannya karena akhirnya bajunya sebagian basah. Shinichi yang ikut berlari disampingnya juga basah. Mereka kemudian berteduh di salah satu emperan menara Tokyo Tower. Suasana saat itu lengang._

_"Aku memang bodoh. Mau berbasah-basahan bersamamu." gumam Ai._

_"Ha-Ha. Aku juga bodoh karena lupa membawa payung. Kau bisa sakit nanti, Haibara"_

_"Aku tidak selemah itu, Kudo"_

_"Aku yang cemas kalau kau sakit karenaku"_

_"Kalau begitu jangan buat aku sakit" balas Ai cepat.  
_

_Shinichi mengangkat alisnya," Sakit? Aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh. Tenang saja, Haibara"_

_Pertama kalinya sejak sore itu, Ai menatap wajah Shinichi. Masih ada tetesan air hujan yang tertinggal di rambut pria itu dan mengalir pelan dari dahi kemudian turun ke hidung, mulut dan akhirnya jatuh melewati dagunya. Ai memberanikan diri menghapus titik-titik air yang masih tertinggal di wajahnya. Sentuhannya terasa panas di bawah kulitnya. Dia kemudian menangkap tangan Ai. Matanya tampak membara ketika bertatapan dengan mata lavender Ai._

_"Untuk apa membawaku ke Tokyo Tower, Kudo?" tanya Ai halus._

_"Untuk melamarmu" jawab Shinichi singkat._

_"Gila" cuma itu yang dilontarkan dari bibir Ai. Shinichi menghela nafas panjang dan melepaskan tangan Ai._

_"Ya. Aku tergila-gila padamu, Haibara" ujarnya._

_"Bohong"_

_"Aku...lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang ada dihidupku. Sekarang saatnya aku mengejar hal yang paling kudambakan selama ini. Kau. Kaulah yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidupku, Ai Haibara"_

_Ai tertawa, makin lama makin keras," Kau pasti bercanda bukan, Kudo?" tanyanya mengejek. _

_Shinichi tak tau harus bagaimana meyakinkan gadis yang berada didepannya ini. Dia maju selangkah dan memeluknya. Erat. Cukup erat untuk membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli baju mereka saat itu masih basah. Dia tidak perduli jika ada orang lewat yang melihat seorang pria dewasa memeluk gadis berpakaian sekolah._

_"Katakan padaku bagaimana harus membuatmu yakin bahwa aku serius padamu" gumamnya sambil mencium rambut Ai._

_"Itu.. " Ai tak tau harus berkata apa. Pengakuan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung._

_"Aku akan melakukan segalanya yang kau inginkan jika itu bisa membuatmu percaya padaku"_

_"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Kudo. Tapi bukan untuk hal ini. Lagipula kau sudah punya Ran-san disisimu"_

_"Ran Mouri? Selama ini aku terlalu memaksakan diri bersamanya. Bukan dia yang kucintai, tapi kau..."_

_"Sepanjang yang kutau, cuma dia yang ada dipikiranmu selama ini" balas Ai lagi._

_"Haibara! Katakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku!" seru Shinichi frustasi. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri._

_Ai tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pria itu. "Aku ini ilmuwan, Kudo. Aku menganalisis dulu baru mengambil kesimpulan"_

_"Jadi? Apa kesimpulanmu?" tanya Shinichi penuh harap._

_"Kupikir..kau benar" ucapnya lemah. Shinichi tertawa lebar dan memeluk gadis itu lagi._

_"Aku akan menunggumu cukup umur walau secara mental kau lebih tua dariku satu tahun hingga kau bisa menikah denganku" bisiknya di telinga Ai.  
_

_"Pervert"_

_"Hey, jika aku tak menikahimu, kupikir pasti ada pria lain yang akan membawamu pergi" _

_"Hmm... benar juga. Tapi ini lamaran serius pertamaku walau Kashiwabara-kun pernah memberiku cincin, Ishida-kun juga memberiku kalung berlian dan.." kata-kata Ai tak pernah selesai karena Shinici telah menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Dia menggumam nama Ai di sela-sela ciumannya yang membuat Ai bergetar didalam pelukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Ai merasa sempurna. Dia dan Shinichi saling menemukan satu sama lainnya dan menyempurnakan hidup masing-masing. Jiwa mereka saling bertaut, tertarik dan kemudian terpilin.  
_

Shinichi tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu. Dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan lukisan Monalisa yang termashyur itu. Setelah mengaguminya beberapa menit, dia melangkah menuju ke jajaran patung Yunani. Matanya mencari Venus de Milo. Patung dewi Aphrodite abad ke-5 itu terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai dewi cinta dan simbol kecantikan.

Shinichi menemukan gadis yang paling dicintainya sedang berdiri di depan patung Venus. Dia kemudian berjalan menujunya dan berhenti disamping gadis itu ikut mengamati patung didepannya.

"Sudah lama disini, Ai?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke gadis pirang strawberry itu.

"Cukup lama untuk menunggu kau memecahkan sandi dariku" balas Ai pedas.

Shinichi tertawa," Jangan marah dulu. Aku teringat kenangan kita di Tokyo Tower waktu melewati lukisan Monalisa"

"Apa hubungannya ya?"tanya Ai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada patung maha-karya itu.

"Monalisa mengingatkanku bahwa Leonardo da Vinci sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada sosok yang dilukisnya. Istri dari Francesco del Giocondo. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menolak mengakuinya karena dia egois dan tak mau mengenali perasaan hati sesungguhnya. Seperti keadaan diriku yang dulu, Ai"

"Hmm... bagaimana kau bisa memecahkan sandi dariku padahal aku hanya menuliskan Shiho Miyano di kertas itu?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Namamu berarti kemudaan dan kecantikkan abadi. Satu-satunya yang cocok di Paris ini hanyalah patung Venus de Milo di dalam Museum Louvre."

Ai tak bersuara lagi, dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap Shinichi. "Deduksi yang bagus" pujinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Terlalu gampang bagiku, Ai. Lain kali pastikan sandinya lebih rumit" kata Shinichi ringan sambil menatapnya.

Ai merengut kesal," Lain kali kau pasti kesusahan dan jangan harap aku akan membocorkan jawabannya" dengusnya kemudian pergi.

Shinichi tertawa dan mengikutinya. Dia kemudian menggandeng tangan Ai dan berbisik ke telinganya," Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu disini menggagumi benda-benda kuno, lebih baik kita balik hotel untuk meneruskan bulan madu sebelum balik ke Japan"

"_Pervert_" gumam Ai pelan. Shinichi hanya tertawa. Mereka kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lainnya, lalu meninggalkan Museum Louvre sambil bergandengan tangan di bawah rontoknya daun-daun yang bertebaran di udara.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : One shot ini didekasikan untuk Aishanara87 yang meminta fic tentang Ai yang tetap menjadi kecil dan Shinichi. Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. ^_^**


	5. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

"Dorr…." Suara tembakan menggema di penjuru ruangan. Tampak sosok wanita terjatuh melayang sejenak kemudian menghempas lantai. Rambutnya yang hitam tampak bertebaran kusut dan ada tetesan darah yang mengalir pelan dari tubuhnya. Wajah wanita itu tak tampak jelas karena tertutup bayangan tapi kau yakin mengenalinya. Hatimu berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Kau merasa tubuhmu tiba-tiba mendingin. Kau menjerit memanggilnya tapi tak ada suara yang terdengar. Tenggorokanmu terasa sakit, mulutmu kering dan airmatamu meluncur deras tanpa terhenti.

"Akemi _nee-chan_…"jeritmu dengan suara serak. Kau berusaha meraihnya tapi tanganmu hanya mampu meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Kau berusaha memanggil namanya lagi tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan tak terlihat yang menggoncang tubuhmu. Kau tersentak dan menggigil kemudian membuka matamu perlahan. Nafasmu masih terengah-engah dan seluruh tubuhmu banjir keringat. Ternyata kau masih berada dalam kamar tidurmu. Ruangan masih tampak gelap walau ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari malu-malu dari balik jendela.

Mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

"Shiho..Shiho! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seraut wajah yang amat kau kenali menatapmu dengan cemas.

Kau mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya dan bergumam," Mimpi.. aku cuma bermimpi."

Shinichi kemudian menyeka keringat di dahimu dengan tangannya. Terasa hangat. Dia menopang sikunya dan bersender ke bantal sambil melihat ke arahmu.

"Kau bermimpi, menggigau..dan memanggil nama..kakakmu."katanya pelan.

Kau tak menjawab. Kau mencoba menarik nafas berulang kembali dan tubuhmu akhirnya kembali hangat. Kau kemudian menggeleng dan berbalik memunggunginya, mencoba untuk kembali tidur sambil menarik selimut.

Kau merasa ada tangan yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang, Shinichi menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dan mendekap badanmu kearahnya. Dia meletakkan dagunya ke bahumu dan mencium bahumu yang terbuka karena saat itu kau hanya mengenakan _nightdress_ tipis.

"Shiho.."desisnya pelan di telingamu,"Jangan menanggungnya semuanya sendirian. Kau punya aku. Serahkan semuanya padaku..bukankah itu gunanya suami?" dia tersenyum kecil ketika sampai ke ujung pertanyaannya.

Kau yang tadinya menegang karena pelukannya kemudian merasa rileks dan membiarkan dia membelai rambutmu dari belakang.

"Aku tidak menanggung semuanya sendirian, Shinichi. Itu hanya mimpi buruk…"gumammu.

"Kau sudah lama tidak bermimpi buruk saat bersamaku "desaknya lagi.

Kau kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik badan menatapnya.

"Shinichi..aku bermimpi saat kakak meninggalkanku.."ucap kau yang entah kenapa masih gemetar. Shinichi yang menyadari lemahnya suaramu kemudian membelai pipimu dengan lembut.

Shinichi menatapmu dalam-dalam. Tatapan matanya yang hanya melihatmu seakan kau adalah pusat dari dunianya. Seakan kau akan lenyap begitu dia melepaskan tatapan matanya. Bola matanya yang biru menjadi lebih gelap. Walau suasana kamar masih berbayang-bayang, kau masih bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Raut wajahnya yang khawatir dan cemas, sama sekali tak tampak kalau dia hanya sempat tertidur satu jam saja. Kau merasa bersalah karena dia baru saja pulang dari menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang rumit di Osaka selama tiga hari.

"Shiho…aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya tegas sambil tetap menatapmu.

Kau merasa lemah, kakimu lemas seakan baru berlari ribuan kilometer.

"Itu cuma mimpi, Shinichi. Mimpi buruk yang kadang-kadang muncul kalau kondisi tubuh tidak fit" elakmu tapi dia menggeser pipimu dengan lembut supaya mata kalian tetap bertemu.

"Percayalah padaku, Shiho. "gumamnya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Mungkin dia masih ingat betapa susahnya menyakinkan dirimu kalau dia mencintaimu dan ingin menikahimu bukan sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Shinichi. Dari pertama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu percaya padamu"

Dia tampak puas dan mengecup dahimu sekilas. Kemudian dia memelukmu. Kau mengubur wajahmu di dadanya. Aroma piyama khas Shinichi ternyata membuatmu rileks.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho…" gumam Shinichi di telingamu sambil membelai punggungmu pelan.

"Aku juga..Shinichi" gumammu tak jelas. Dia tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya mencari-cari di wajahmu mungkin untuk melihat apakah kau hanya bercanda. Kau malu dan menutup matamu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Shiho?" tanyanya parau. Ada nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat di setiap kata.

Kau membuka matamu kembali dan menatapnya," Jadi kau pikir untuk apa aku menikah denganmu, detektif bodoh!" desismu sebal.

Dia tertawa. Wajahnya berubah ceria. Terlihat sangat ceria untuk pria yang sudah tampak kurang tidur dan sibuk dengan kasusnya.

"Kupikir..kupikir… kau mau menikahiku karena kau kasihan padaku" ucapnya terus terang.

Sekarang giliranmu yang tertawa. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengar suara tawamu. Yang mungkin amat jarang terdengar selama ini. Sepanjang pernikahan kalian yang masih tiga bulan. Matanya berkilauan menatapmu. Yang membuat hatimu berdebar tiba-tiba.

"Shinichi Kudo. Pria paling brilian yang pernah kutemui ternyata sekaligus paling bodoh" ujarmu di sela-sela tawamu.

Dia nyengir," Kau selalu membuatku tak yakin dan tak percaya diri. Bahkan saat melamarmu, aku takut kau akan menolakku dan mencampakanku begitu saja."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk melamarku, Shinichi Kudo?" tanyamu sambil memainkan kancing piyamanya.

"Karena kupikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…dan aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu" ucapnya pelan namun penuh kesungguhan. Gerakan tanganmu berhenti dan kembali menatapnya.

"Shinichi..aku juga "desahmu.

Dia mencium dahimu kemudian memelukmu lagi. Dan kau puas berada dalam pelukannya.

Hidupmu sempurna.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : fluffy, fluffy dan fluffy.

Salah satu hambatan terbesar dalam hubungan Conan - Ai di canon adalah mereka masih menyimpan rahasia dari masing-masing. Walau tujuannya mungkin demi keselamatan satu sama lainnya tapi aku kurang puas, karena seharusnya Ai dan Conan berkerja sama untuk mengejar BO.

Sekian unek-unek author, jadi fic ini kubuat supaya mereka lebih saling percaya satu sama lainnya untuk meneguhkan dan melanggengkan pernikahan sampai maut memisahkan. Jiah..fluffy banget nih. readers sekalian sumbang ide untuk author donk. Boleh lewat PM atau di review. ^_^

Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	6. Soulmate

**Soulmate**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Waktu adalah anomali yang terjadi dalam rentang kehidupan Shinichi Kudo. Detik, menit, dan jam yang berjalan lambat membuatnya kehilangan orientasi terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dia sering memaksa dirinya melewati hari-hari yang terasa kering serta menyibukkan dirinya atas tumpukan kasus yang makin lama makin banyak. Dia juga memaksa dirinya bangun ketika matahari muncul, memaksa dirinya makan ketika tubuhnya mulai meronta karena bekerja diluar kapasitas, memaksa dirinya memusatkan konsentrasi sebelum memori masa lalu menerkamnya dengan cepat, memaksa dirinya diam tidak membalas ketika menghadapi cemohan Heiji dan mata khawatir Ran yang melihatnya…

Kadang dia ingin waktu berhenti.

_Berhenti memikirkannya._

"Sial",maki Shinichi. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas baru dalam hidupnya. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang tampak berantakan dan berjalan lambat kearah wastafel.

Seraut wajah pucat dengan mata merah balas menatapnya dari balik cermin. Detektif itu kemudian memutar keran dan mencuci mukanya dengan air yang mengalir. Kemudian dia mengunci keran dan kembali menatap cermin. Dibiarkan bulir-bulir air mengalir dari kening, hidung dan berakhir di dagunya. Dia kelihatan menyedihkan.

_Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu jika melihatku begini. Dia pasti akan mengejekku.  
_

Shinichi tersenyum pahit kemudian mengambil handuk kecil disampingnya dan mengelap wajahnya pelan-pelan.

Dia mencoba menghitung. Enam. Enam bulan lebih sepuluh hari setelah gadis itu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya hanya dengan sepucuk surat terima kasih.

Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Setelah sama-sama bahu-membahu menumpas organisasi itu. Setelah dia pikir kalau masih bisa bersamanya lagi. Setelah dia…

Shinichi melempar handuknya dan menggeram meninggalkan wastafel untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sekilas dia melihat jam dinding. Pukul 23.35 malam.

_Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku lagi?_

Diluar hujan mulai turun. Suara rintik-rintiknya menjelajahi pikirannya. Saat gadis itu meninggalkannya, hujan juga turun.

_Aku benci hujan._

Shinichi bersandar di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terkepal erat . Matanya terpejam.

_Kudo.. _

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak berada di Japan lagi. Jangan mencariku. Kau bilang aku tidak boleh lari dari takdirku. Tidak. Aku tidak lari. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. _

_Pastikan Hakase selalu makan sesuai list diet yang telah kuberikan padanya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Juga untuk Mouri-san. _

_Shiho Miyano_

Hanya surat pendek yang menunjukkan kalau dia masih perduli pada teman-temannya. Hanya sepotong kalimat untuk semua hal yang terjadi selama ini.

_Kalau saja aku tau, kilasan matanya yang tampak berbeda ketika dia menyerahkan antidote permanen , kalau saja aku tau, ketika bahunya gemetar ketika dia tersenyum mengetahui organisasi brengsek itu telah ditaklukkan. Kalau saja aku tau kalau dia sudah mempersiapkan kepergiannya secara diam-diam. Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau dia menyimpan antidote permanen juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bilang ingin tetap menjadi Ai Haibara walau aku bersikeras menentangnya._

Shinichi mendesah keras dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Gadis itu telah menguasai pikirannya selama ini. Sadar atau tanpa disadari. Mengendap dalam lorong ingatannya dan menghantuinya. Perasaannya pada Ran yang selama ini ternyata hanya cinta pertama yang pudar seiring keberadaan Conan Edogawa dengan Ai Haibara disisinya.

Dia masih mencintai Ran tapi hanya sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya. Karena dia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh menipu dirinya sendiri dan Ran lagi. Dia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Shiho yang mendadak itu, Shinichi mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu sampai ke Amerika tempat dia mengambil PHd-nya dulu. Dia juga menghubungi semua kontak FBI, CIA, MPD dan semua yang bisa diingatnya saat itu. Semua sia-sia. Dia juga mengecek semua jadwal penerbangan keluar Japan atas nama Shiho Miyano, Ai Haibara atau nama alias lain yang mungkin dipakainya. Tentu saja Shinichi tidak meremehkan mantan anggota organisasi itu, dia pintar menghapus jejaknya, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda sosoknya dimanapun.

_Aku tak percaya dia tega melakukannya padaku._

Suara dentangan jam 12 kali menandakan waktu. Shinichi menggeram. Hari-harinya tidak sama lagi setelah dia pergi.

Tiba-tiba…

Detektif itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Debarannya berdenyut-denyut aneh. Ada sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Dipandangnya keluar dari balik jendela. Hatinya tersentak melihat seseorang di depan pintu utama. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Dibuka gerendel pintunya dengan tangan gemetar.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti.

Shiho Miyano berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memegang payung hitam dengan tubuh dewasanya. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan gaun terusan berwarna putih lembut yang tampak sangat serasi dengan tubuh langsingnya.

_Apakah aku bermimpi?_

Kemarahan, kekesalan, kerinduan, serta kebencian bercampur aduk. Betapa inginnya dia berteriak keras-keras padanya karena berani pergi begitu saja. Betapa dia ingin mengguncang tubuh gadis itu karena meninggalkan dia dan professor Agasa dalam kecemasan.

Tapi semua perasaan yang mengaduk-aduk hatinya hilang begitu saja saat melihat gadis itu. Pikirannya buntu tak mampu berpikir satu katapun. Tangannya dikepalkan begitu erat sehingga dia merasa kukunya menyentuh telapaknya dalam dan berdarah. Rasa sakit membangkitkan dia dari dunia mimpi.

"Kau…" desis Shinichi. Hatinya sakit berpilin melihat gadis yang dipikirkannya siang malam berdiri dengan tenang begitu saja di depannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kalau gadis itu tampak bersalah, bersalah mempermainkan diri dan hatinya .

Shiho tersenyum samar. Rambut pirang strawberry-nya jauh lebih panjang dari yang diingat Shinichi dulu. Wajahnya masih pucat dan dia tampak jauh lebih cantik dari mimpi-mimpi Shinichi selama ini.

"Apakah kau akan tetap bengong disitu dan tidak membiarkan aku masuk, Kudo? " ucap Shiho tenang.

"Kau bahkan tau aku datang sebelum aku sempat menekan bel." Lanjutnya lagi dengan seraut senyum ejekan. Senyum yang diam-diam dirindukannya. Nada suara gadis itu yang manis dan rendah menyesap hati Shinichi .

Untuk pertama kalinya hatinya terasa hangat dan...

…kembali hidup

"Ah..masuklah" gumam Shinichi lemah. Matanya memandang semua gerak-gerik gadis itu. Mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau gadis itu benar-benar nyata didepannya. Shiho masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan payung hitamnya disamping pintu. Kemudian Shinichi mengunci gerendel pintu. Dia berbalik dan menatap Shiho.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan kaku dan kemudian melangkah menuju sofa. Shinichi mengikutinya. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Tidak ada yang bicara.

Suasana tampak canggung. Petir diluar kembali menyala dan hujan bertambah deras.

"Jadi… kau…" ucap Shinichi memulai perkataan. Dia masih tampak bingung dan susah berkonsentrasi.

Shiho mengangguk pelan,"Aku kembali, Kudo"

"Maksudmu itu… kembali untuk..selamanya?"ada hasrat dalam nada suara Shinichi yang dalam.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya," Tidak. Aku cuma mampir sebentar. Aku kangen Hakase dan anak-anak"

Shinichi menggeram," Apa maksudmu dengan mampir sebentar? Kau tak tau Hakase amat khawatir dan kami berdua mencarimu sampai di Amerika? HAIBARA!"seru dia dengan frustasi.

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar teriakan Shinichi. Dia tau kalau kepergiannya membuat mereka cemas. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shinichi dalam-dalam.

"Aku minta maaf, Kudo. Makanya aku kembali untuk itu. Aku ingin kalian tau kalau aku baik-baik saja"

Shinichi menjambak rambutnya,"Kau tak tau Hakase tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena mengkhawatirkanmu ditangkap organisasi itu. Kau harus bertemu dengan dia untuk minta maaf, Haibara"

Mata Shiho membesar,"Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang, mudah-mudahan Hakase belum tidur"

Dia hendak bangkit dari sofa ketika Shinichi menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Gerakannya terhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, Haibara?"

_Kau harus mengganti hari-hariku. Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kacaunya hidupku._

"Apa maksudmu, Kudo?"matanya menyipit memandang detektif itu.

"Itu… hujan masih deras diluar, tunggulah sebentar" pinta Shinichi.

Shiho terdiam tapi dia kembali duduk disofa. Shinichi masih tetap belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi…"ujar Shinichi hampir tak terdengar. Shiho tersentak dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Jangan pergi dariku.." kali ini suaranya lebih keras.

Shiho tidak menjawab.

"Kau mendengarnya, Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi tidak yakin.

"Aku ditawari menjadi anggota FBI oleh Shuichi Akai di Amerika" jawab Shiho tenang.

"Jadi kau menerimanya? Ini alasanmu menggunakan antidote itu?" nada kecemasan membayang di setiap kata yang terlempar keluar.

Shiho mengangguk pelan. Shinichi melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menarik lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Haibara. Kau belum boleh pergi ke Amerika dengan Akai itu"ujar Shinichi keras.

Shiho melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Apa maksudmu dengan hutang? Hutang budi karena telah melindungiku saat menjadi Ai Haibara? Aku akan membalasnya, Kudo. Tenang saja" nada suaranya dingin, sedingin kilasan mata lavender kebiru-biruanya yang menggelap.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hutang karena kau menyiksaku selama berbulan-bulan ini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur bermalam-malam dan aku susah berkonsentrasi karena kau" tuduhnya.

Shiho kehilangan kata-kata. "Untuk apa kau mencariku? Aku sudah memberitahumu, Kudo! Jangan mencariku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau partnerku. Jika partnerku menghilang tiba-tiba, tentu saja aku cemas. Bodoh"

Shiho tersenyum kecil,"Oh ya? Lagipula aku melihat kau sekarang tampak bahagia walau lebih kurus dari yang kuingat, Kudo"

"Bahagia? "

"Setelah kembali ke sosok tubuhmu dan kekasihmu. Bukankah ini yang selalu kau inginkan selama ini?"

" Aku bahagia? Omong kosong! Bagaimana kalau yang kuinginkan bukan itu, Haibara?" Tanya Shinichi keras.

Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh,"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Hakase sekarang. "elaknya.

"Tidak"bentak Shinichi lagi.

_Tak akan kubiarkan kau lari dariku lagi._

"Kudo?"Tanya Shiho lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kuinginkan adalah kau?" ujar Shinichi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Shiho dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Itu.." gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi Shinichi menarik dagu gadis itu dengan lembut supaya tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Bola mata kebiruan Shinichi tampak gelap dan dalam.

"Selama berbulan-bulan ini aku baru menyadari apa yang kuinginkan."

"Kau menginginkanku jadi partnermu? Setelah menjadi anggota FBI, aku akan kembali" Shiho mencoba tersenyum gugup. Bola matanya tampak bergerak-gerak cemas.

"Bukan hanya itu, Haibara. Dengarkan aku sebentar. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini saja? " tawar Shinichi.

"Sayangnya pusat pelatihan berada di New York. Tapi aku berjanji akan pulang setiap tahun." Shiho mencoba tersenyum, dia sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap Shinichi yang hampir tak dikenalinya lagi.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau kembali tiba-tiba" seru Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu tadi? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hakase"jawab Shiho.

"Tidak. Kau bukan ingin bertemu dengan Hakase."

Shiho menatap pria didepannya dengan ekpresi yang mampu melumerkan es.

"Jadi kau pikir apa alasannya aku kembali, Sherlock Holmes?"tanyanya.

Shinichi merasakan aura dingin itu dan menelan ludah.

"Kau kembali karena aku" jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Huh? " Shiho sedikit terkejut namun senyumnya naik ke atas dan mengejek," Detektif arogan ini yakin sekali dengan analisanya"

"Hanya ada satu kebenaran. Ini adalah kebenaran kalau kau kembali untukku" kata Shinichi dengan senyum lebar.

Shiho meronta dan melepaskan cengkreman Shinichi pada bahunya. Dia tampak kesal.

"Sombong. Kau terlalu percaya pada dirimu. Kau pikir kau yang paling benar? Aku pergi dulu" ujar Shiho

Tapi Shinichi lebih cepat, dia menarik gadis itu dan memerangkapnya dengan tembok dengan kedua tangannya. Shiho tampak tak nyaman dengan disudutkan begitu. Dia hendak kabur tapi tangan dan badan pria itu menutup semua akses.

"Apa maksudmu, Kudo? Lepaskan aku" desis Shiho.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mengaku kalau kau kembali karena aku"

"Huh. Detektif egois. Jika tidak kau lepaskan, aku..aku.."

"Kau akan apa? Hmm.. Hai..tidak Shiho? Kau akan apa?" Shinichi menggodanya dengan senyuman yang mempu membuat semua gadis meleleh tapi tidak untuk gadis tertentu yang sedang berada di depannya atau tepatnya terperangkap didepannya.

Shiho merasa amarahnya memuncak. Dia akan membalas perlakuan Shinichi ini.

"Kau sudah pernah makan APTX 4869 buatanku, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba tak sengaja memberimu obatku yang lain..yang bukan mengecilkanmu tapi membuatmu menjadi perempuan?" ujar Shiho dengan wajah manis tak berdosa.

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya dan ada kengerian yang memancar di bola matanya. Gadis di depannya ini bukan lawan yang gampang. Dia tau kalau Shiho merupakan pribadi yang sulit. Namun itu yang membuatnya tertantang, tertantang untuk menaklukkannya, karena dia telah mengacaukan hidupnya dan hatinya.

"Kupikir kau tak suka kalau aku menjadi perempuan, Shiho?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku malah senang karena selama ini aku tak punya teman perempuan" Shiho tersenyum manis. Yang membuat hati Shinichi berdebar-debar. Dia ingin senyum itu lebih sering muncul dan dia ingin kalau dialah alasan yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ha-ha" tawa Shinichi garing. Shiho segera mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur tapi Shinichi lebih cepat. Dia memegang pipi gadis itu dan kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Shiho hendak memberontak tapi Shinichi kemudian menekan tangan gadis itu di dinding dengan tangannya.

Akhirnya pertahanan gadis itu melemah dan dia membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam pelukan pria itu. Kedua matanya tertutup.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shiho yang memutus ciumannya. Mukanya memerah dan terengah-engah. Keadaan Shinichi tak jauh berbeda. Debaran hatinya amat kencang dan dia berkeringat.

"Shiho…"desis Shinichi sambil menatap gadis itu. Dia ingin menikmati momen ini dimana gadis itu begitu cantik dan rapuh dalam pelukannya. Begitu indah dan memabukkan.

Betapa dia menginginkan gadis ini. Gadis yang paling mengerti dan memahami dirinya.

Shiho merasa hatinya berdebar-debar ketika detektif itu menautkan jemarinya ke jemari lentiknya. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Hakase…"ujar Shinichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sementara itu hujan masih tetap deras di luar. Petir tak henti-hentinya menggelegar.

.

.

.

…Cinta tak perlu pengakuan. Tak perlu romansa omong kosong dengan kata-kata puitis yang tak berisi._  
_

Tak perlu waktu seumur hidup untuk mengenali belahan jiwamu.

Kau hanya perlu menyelam hingga dasar hatimu.

Mencari apa yang kau dambakan selama ini.

… Kadang-kadang kata cinta memang tak perlu diteriakkan hingga ke ujung dunia, kita bisa merasakannya dari cara pemahaman, pengorbanan, pengertian, dan keinginan untuk mengisi belahan jiwa satu sama lainnya. Kita bisa merasakannya ketika jiwa kita haus akan dirinya, jiwa kita tertarik begitu saja dan setelah menemukan dia, kita tau.

S/He is the one.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : one shot lagi tentang Shiho dan Shinichi. Bagi gw, mereka adalah belahan jiwa satu sama lainnya. Intinya sih sayangnya ga semua belahan jiwa harus berakhir bersama karena waktu, orang, kondisi yang salah dll... tapi paling gak kita harus berusaha kalo uda ketemu belahan jiwa kita. hehehe.

thanks uda meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Moga-moga kalian juga telah/akan menemukan soulmate masing-masing. ;)


	7. Angel of Darkness 2

**Angel of Darkness**

**part II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Shinichi bangun ketika merasa ada desahan nafas di dekat telinganya. Matanya terbuka dan menemukan wajah Shiho sedang tidur dekat di wajahnya.

Dia teringat pertemuan pertama mereka di klub _Heaven_ dimana Shiho berhasil menipunya. Shinichi yang merasa egonya diinjak, melakukan segala hal untuk mengejar organisasi mafia yang melindungi Shiho dan kekasihnya. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sebelum berhasil menyerang organisasi itu. Sayangnya Shinichi berhasil ditangkap oleh Jin dan dia tertawan di lab bawah tanah. Dia pikir hidupnya sudah tamat ketika ternyata Shiho menolongnya keluar dari sana .Gadis itu tak seburuk yang dia sangka selama ini. Gadis itu bahkan memberinya berbagai informasi penting sehingga otak organisasi itu berhasil ditangkap dan dilumpuhkan. Tapi sayang Jin berhasil lolos dan tidak ditemukan jejaknya. Maka karena itu, gadis itu tidak didakwa apapun. Shinichi berhasil meyakinkan Inspektur Megure dan MPD atas ketidakbersalahnya Shiho. Argumennya Shiho hanya orang yang salah di tempat yang salah dan lagipula dia telah mengkhianati organisasi itu. Tentu saja mereka tak akan tinggal diam untuk membalas dendam sehingga Shinichi menemukan alasan ini supaya Shiho tetap tinggal di rumahnya.

Sebagai saksi penting. Informan. Dan sekaligus kekasihnya.

Bagaimana dengan Ran?

Mereka sudah putus baik-baik karena Shinichi merasa dia adalah pria brengsek kalau tetap bersama gadis itu walau hatinya telah terpikat dengan yang lain.

Ran yang tak pernah memahami pekerjaannya sebagai detektif, tapi Shiho dapat melakukannya dengan baik. Gadis itu cerdas, memikat, sensual dan sangat cantik. Shinichi yang hampir tak pernah memikirkan kekasihnya dulu ketika bekerja, akhir-akhir ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya membayangkan Shiho. Dia mungkin tergila-gila dengannya, tapi rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal penting itu.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman kecil di pipinya. Gadis itu terbangun dan mengerang. Suara erangannya terdengar merdu dan merangsang. Shinichi menelan ludah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyelipkan rambut pirang strawberry gadis itu dibelakang telinganya.

"Mungkin" desisnya pelan.

Shinichi tersenyum,"Aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bangun seutuhnya , hmm..Shiho?" ujarnya sambil memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pipi, dagu dan lehernya.

Shiho tersenyum, "Tak kusangka kau sangat bergairah di pagi hari, Shin..ah.." nafasnya tersentak ketika Shinichi menjilat titik sensitifnya di bawah telinga.

"Kau harus kerja hari ini, Shinichi" desahnya sambil menolak dada pria itu dengan lembut.

"Hmm… kerja? Apa itu kerja?" tanya pria itu tak berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Haha… Shin-chan!" tawa gadis itu karena Shinichi mulai menggelitik pinggangnya. Kekasihnya ini tau titik lemahnya dan sering memanfaatkan itu kalau ada kesempatan. Shiho cemberut dan segera menyambar tangan kekar Shinichi tapi pria itu malah mengubur wajahnya pada dada gadis itu.

Dia mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku…mencintaimu, Shiho" desisnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Mata gadis itu membesar dan kemudian melembut. "Shinichi…"

Shinichi tersenyum malu. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih jujur daripada pikirannya.

"Aku ingin kau tau, aku mencintaimu.. lebih dari apapun" dia memeluk erat seakan gadis itu adalah pusat dunianya dan dia tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Sayangnya pria itu tak menyadari sorot mata gadis itu tampak ketakutan tapi hanya sekilas. Shiho kemudian membelai rambut hitam Shinichi.

"Shiho…katakan padaku. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Simpan adegan cinta untuk nanti. Kau sudah terlambat untuk hari ini. Seharusnya aku tak boleh tertidur disini. Kau selalu tak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau ada aku"

"Shiho… jawab dulu pertanyaanku" desak Shinichi sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Shiho tertawa," Itu.." Perkataannya terputus karena ada handphone Shinichi bordering.

"Arggh.." erang Shinichi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri mencari handphonenya yang berada di atas meja kecil. Shiho mengambil kesempatan itu segera meninggalkan ranjang dan tersenyum kecil serta melambai ke arah Shinichi.

"Ya.. halo?"

Hanya itu yang didengar Shiho sebelum menutup pintu kamar Shinichi. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Pengakuan Shinichi masih terbayang-bayang di telinga dan hatinya. Dia yang selama ini tak mengenal apa itu cinta, mengira menemukannya pada Jin. Jin yang merupakan mentornya selalu bersamanya bertahun-tahun di organisasi. Dia mungkin pernah mencintainya tapi bukan cinta yang dirasakannya selama ini bersama Shinichi. Cinta Jin adalah cinta yang penuh emosional dan dekstruktif. Pria posesif ini sangat pencemburu dan akan membunuhnya jika dia mengkhianatinya. Sedangkan cinta Shinichi adalah cinta yang memabukkan, manis dan romantis.

Shiho pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya ketika handphonenya bergetar. Pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dia mengangkat alisnya. Handphonenya jarang menerima pesan dan telepon. Kalau dulu cuma Jin, sekarang hanya Shinichi yang menghubunginya. Ada firasat tak enak ketika dia membuka pesan yang masuk.

Cuma satu kalimat. Tapi sanggup merobek hatinya.

_Tunggu aku di tempat biasa. Jin._

Shiho menggenggam handphonenya dengan gemetar. Butir-butir keringat mulai bermunculan.

"Ada apa, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi dari belakang, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Shinichi." dia berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum tipis. Shinichi menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Shiho segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat. Dia kemudian menyandar ke pintu, menutup matanya.

* * *

Malam menjelang. Angin berhembus kencang.

Shiho berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri gang-gang kecil. Langkahnya terasa berat. Nafasnya terengah-engah walau dia tak tampak habis berlari. Hatinya berdegup begitu kencang. Matanya mencari-cari dan menemukan gudang kecil kemudian masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

Jin muncul dari balik salah satu pilar dan menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau selalu datang kalau aku memanggilmu" desisnya sambil terkekeh.

"Jin... Apa maumu?" sembur Shiho cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Organisasi sudah hancur. Karena kau. Kau mengkhianatiku." Jin tersenyum tipis. Mata dinginnya menatapnya dari balik topi hitamnya. Jas hitamnya berkibar ditiup angin. Angin yang sama mempermainkan rambut Shiho.

"Itu... "ujar Shiho gugup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sherry ? atau kupanggil saja Shiho? Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang bermoral?" Jin pelan-pelan mendekatinya langkah demi langkah. Shiho hanya terdiam membatu di tempat.

Pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Tangannya menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan dia mendesis,"Kau milikku. Ada atau tanpa organisasi"

"Lepaskan aku..Jin.. Kumohon lepaskan aku" ujar Shiho bergetar.

"Tidak. APA YANG PERNAH MENJADI MILIKKU TAKKAN PERNAH KULEPASKAN. SELAMANYA KAU MILIKKU!" bisik Jin di telinganya. Shiho terkesiap dan gemetar.

Jin hanya mendesah dan dia membelai rambut gadis itu. Untuk sesaat matanya melembut. "Kau bersama detektif itu. Aku mengamati kalian beberapa minggu ini"

Shiho menutup matanya tak mampu menjawab.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi bagi orang yang mengkhianatiku bukan? Kau dan detektif itu akan mati"

Shiho tersentak dan membelakkan matanya dalam horor," Jin...Aku.."

"Kembalilah padaku. Aku menjamin pria brengsek itu akan hidup selama kau disisiku"

"Jin.."

"Kuberi kau tiga hari. Setelah itu kau tau apa resikonya. Aku akan membocorkan identitas detektif brengsek itu pada organisasi. Kau tentu tau apa yang terjadi kalau mereka mulai membalas dendam" Jin hanya tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan Shiho dalam keadaan putus asa. Air matanya mulai mengalir seiring langkah menjauh pria itu.

Shiho tau resiko apa untuk pengkhianatannya. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi. Tak ada tempat untuk wanita pengkhianat seperti dia. Tak pernah dia merasa sesedih itu dalam hidupnya...

* * *

Shinichi pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan senang dan bersenandung. Dia baru saja berhasil memecahkan kasus rumit yang menyita perhatiannya. Shiho pasti merasa terabaikan. Jadi dia ingin memenangkan hatinya balik. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika menyentuh kotak kecil di saku celananya.

Lampu ruang tamu masih gelap. Shinichi merasa aneh.

_Apakah Shiho tidak berada di rumah?_

"Shiho?" serunya.

Dia hendak menekan tombol saklar lampu dan terkejut menemukan gadis itu duduk di dalam kegelapan.

"Shiho?" serunya lagi. Shinichi segera menghambur kearah gadis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya cemas sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Shinichi... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Kau tau kalau aku bukan wanita baik-baik" ujarnya tanpa ekspresi. Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, dia tak tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku telah memanfaatkanmu selama ini..."ujarnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Shiho? Aku tak mengerti"

"Aku bekerja sebagai mata-mata mendekatimu untuk menyelidiki info karena disuruh Jin."

Shinichi membeku. Hatinya bagai tersayat-sayat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mulai limbung, dia mengguncang bahu gadis itu.

"KAU BERCANDA BUKAN?" Matanya mencari-cari, mungkin mencari kebohongan yang tersembunyi di wajah gadis yang paling dikasihinya itu. Sayangnya Shiho Miyano adalah aktris yang sangat berbakat. Mata Shinichi luput melihat bibir gadis itu sedikit gemetar sebelum bersuara lagi dengan tenang.

"Shinichi Kudo. Kau detektif hebat tapi tak mampu menebak kalau aku adalah agen ganda"

Shinichi berdiri terhuyung-huyung tak percaya.

"Jadi selama ini..." ujarnya terbata-bata.

"YA, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja, aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Kau telah jatuh pada perangkapku, dengan begitu gampang." ujar Shiho dengan senyum mengejek. Shinichi menatapnya tak percaya, betapa dia ingin menghancurkan senyuman menyebalkan dari wajah gadis itu. Dia yang selalu tenang, penuh rasional selalu kehilangan akal sehatnya jika berhubungan dengan gadis ini.

"KAU..." seru Shinichi parau. Dia hendak mengambil pistol disakunya ketika ada benda lain yang ikut terjatuh. Kotak kecil berpita merah jambu. Matanya menatap kotak itu dengan nanar diikuti pandangan mata Shiho. Mereka bersama-sama melihat kotak itu tanpa bersuara.

"Padahal aku ingin melamarmu... tapi..." Shinichi menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Shiho. Matanya penuh kebencian, bercampur dengan cinta yang membara.

"Mau membunuhku, Shinichi? Aku memang lebih suka mati dipelukanmu daripada di penjara" ujarnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Shinichi meneguk ludahnya, tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Kenapa, Shiho? JELASKAN ALASANNYA PADAKU! " jerit pria itu dengan frustasi.

"Lupakan saja, Shinichi. Lupakan aku..." Shiho mulai mendekat ke arah Shinichi, pria itu mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tau kau takkan mampu membunuhku, karena kau mencintaiku. Amat mencintaiku" desis Shiho tenang lagi.

"HUH! KAU PIKIR AKU TAK MAMPU?" Walau amarahnya begitu besar, tapi hatinya bergetar melihat gadis itu begitu dekat dengannya. Dia tak mampu mengambil keputusan apapun, di pikirannya hanya bola mata lavender kebiru-biruan gadis itu, rambut pirang strawberrynya, parfum musk-nya..

"Ya, kau tak mampu. Karena akal sehatmu selalu tak berkerja kalau aku ada disisimu. Kau tergila-gila padaku.."

Shiho memeluk Shinichi dan mendesah di telinganya,"Maafkan aku, Shinichi"

"HUH?" tapi pandangan pria itu tiba-tiba gelap dan roboh ke lantai. Shiho menggenggam stun-gun sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi..." dia kemudian jongkok dan mengecup bibir pria itu dengan lembut. Matanya tertuju pada kotak kecil di lantai,dia meraihnya dan dibukanya dengan perlahan, cincin bermatakan berlian. Sangat indah dan berkilauan. Tak terasa air mata Shiho kembali jatuh. Dia sedikit terisak sebelum meletakkan kotak itu kembali ke tangan Shinichi. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan berlalu.

**To be continued (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : Oneshot lain tentang Shinichi dan Shiho. Yay! gw gak pernah bosan nulis tentang mereka. HAHA.


	8. Essay

**Essay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

"Anak-anak. Keluarkan kertas dan pena. Hari ini ada tugas baru buat kalian." Sumiko Kobayashi berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah ceria sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Conan Edogawa mendengus kesal tapi dia tetap menarik sehelai kertas dan mengeluarkan penanya dari kotak pensil. Ai Haibara yang duduk disampingnya mengikutinya.

"Kita akan membuat esai yang pasti akan sangat menarik. Tujuan esai ini adalah supaya kita bisa menentukan cita-cita kita dari sekarang. Temanya adalah suatu hari di kehidupan 10-15 tahun dari sekarang. Waktu kalian semua sudah dewasa. Contohnya, Izumi Mamoru. Mamoru-_chan_ bercita-cita jadi apa nanti kalau sudah besar?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar dengan riang. "Aku akan menjadi Superman dan menyelamatkan dunia dari serbuan Gozilla. Aku akan masuk di tv dan koran seluruh dunia."

Sumiko-sensei tertawa garing," Bagus. Kau juga harus menyelamatkan sensei nantinya."

"Tentu saja, sensei!" balas Mamoru dengan berseri-seri.

"Nah, jadi Mamoru-_chan _akan menulis esai satu halaman tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ada yang masih belum mengerti?"

Conan mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mitsuhiko-_kun_? Kau ingin menjadi apa dalam sepuluh tahun mendatang?" tanya Sumiko-sensei.

Yang ditanya rupanya sedang bermimpi di siang bolong. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka plus tatapan matanya ke arah gadis berambut pirang strawberry di seberangnya, kita bisa berasumsi apa yang ada dipikiran anak kecil itu.

" A—aku akan menjadi detektif terkenal dan FBI akan meminta bantuanku."

Tentu saja kalimat itu sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya selesai karena masih ada yang menggantung di bibirnya tapi tak mampu diucapkannya. Matanya mengerling ke arah Haibara Ai.

Genta Kojima yang duduk disampingnya menyambar," Aku akan menjadi koki dan menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan monster pemakan nasi belut."

"HA-HA. Sangat menarik, Genta-_kun_. Jadi kalian mengerti bukan? Sekarang mari tulis keinginan dan cita-cita kalian di kertas dan serahkan pada sensei besok pagi."

Ayumi Yoshida menatap Conan sambil berseri-seri dan kita sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang hendak ditulisnya nanti.

Ai menatap guru didepannya dengan pandangan mata bosan, dia tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk yang menderanya dari tadi. Mulutnya hampir terbuka ketika Sumiko-sensei bertanya padanya.

"Ai-_chan_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dalam sepuluh tahun mendatang?"

Ai menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dan berbicara tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Enam kaki di bawah permukaan tanah."

Sumiko-sensei menatapnya dengan bingung tapi kemudian tersenyum berseri-seri, " Ai-_chan_. Rupanya kau ingin menjadi ahli geologi."

"Bukan itu, sensei. Maksudnya aku akan mati jadi itu keadaanku waktu sepuluh tahun mendatang."

Sumiko-sensei menatapnya dengan pandangan ngeri, sedangkan anak-anak di kelas shock sampai tak bisa berbicara. Semua menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Tak terkecuali Conan yang mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kemudian menendang kursi Ai sambil berbisik.

"Haibara!" desisnya.

Ai mengangkat alisnya kemudian," Itu cuma bercanda, sensei. Aku akan menjadi ilmuwan nantinya," lanjutnya dengan nada suara kekanak-kanakan. Sumiko menghela nafas, tapi wajahnya masih khawatir melihat Ai dan Conan.

Perkataan Ai terlupakan dan sepanjang pelajaran Conan mencuri pandang ke arah dia terus. Ai tampak aneh dan murung hari ini. Apakah ada anggota BO yang berkeliaran lagi?

Mereka pulang bersama-sama seperti biasa dan Conan mengantar Ai pulang ke rumah Professor Agasa. Ai kemudian menggumam sampai jumpa seperti biasa dan mereka berpisah.

Conan merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Ai setelah makan siang.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Ai membuka pintu dan menaikkan alisnya dengan bosan melihat Conan yang datang.

"Ada apa, Kudo?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia masuk terus dan duduk disalah satu sofa.

Conan melihat sekeliling dan melihat kertas tugas Sumiko-sensei di atas meja. Detektif cilik itu mengambilnya dan melihat kalau Ai sama sekali belum menulis apa-apa disana.

"Kau tidak punya cita-cita sama sekali, Haibara?"

Ai duduk disampingnya dan menarik salah satu majalah fashion sambil melihat-lihat halamannya. Tak jelas apa dia tak mendengar pertanyaan Conan atau sengaja tak menjawab.

"Oi, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tak punya gambaran untuk sepuluh tahun mendatang kecuali kematian."

Conan mendengus kesal. "Oi, Haibara. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Uh, tentu saja kau akan menjadi ilmuwan dalam sepuluh tahun mendatang."

"Oh, jadi apa yang akan dilakukan Shinichi Kudo dalam sepuluh tahun mendatang? Menikahi sahabat masa kecilnya dan mempunyai lima anak?"

Wajah Conan memerah dan dia merengut, " Aku saja tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dalam sepuluh tahun lagi, tapi yang pasti aku akan tetap menjadi detektif."

"Membosankan sekali hidupmu, Kudo."

"Ha-Ha. Kupikir hidupmu lebih membosankan sebagai ilmuwan nantinya."

"KAU yang lebih membosankan. Hanya mengurus mayat setiap harinya."

"Justru KAU lah yang jauh lebih membosankan. Kau akan bersamaku mengurus mayat setiap harinya."

Ai berhenti dan menatap Conan dengan wajah heran. Detektif itu tergagap-gagap dan cepat mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kau tak punya imajinasi. Pasti nanti esaimu akan berisi kehidupan sehari-hari seorang ilmuwan yang membosankan."

Ai menutup majalahnya dengan keras dan mengambil pena untuk menulis sambil mengatupkan bibirnya tipis-tipis. Conan tak tahan untuk mencuri baca tulisannya. Tulisan Ai sangat bagus dan rapi. Luar biasa rapi untuk anak kelas 1 SD.

"Aku akan menjadi ilmuwan untuk CERN, menemukan _Particle of God_, menemukan obat AIDS dan kanker, menemukan sumber energy terbarukan yang murah untuk dunia," ujar Conan sambil membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas Ai. Dia tertawa," Kau pikir Sensei percaya anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang menulis ini?" katanya sambil melepaskan kacamata di atas meja.

"Daripada kau menggagumi esaiku lebih baik kau menggunakan otakmu untuk menulis apa yang akan Conan Edogawa sewaktu dewasa. Atau kau bisa menulis dengan sudut pandang alter egomu yang lain, Shinichi Kudo. Tapi kupikir kehidupanmu pasti amat sangat membosankan sebelum bertemu denganku."

Conan seperti tersentak listrik," Betul. Karena kau, aku terlibat masalah besar dan yang pasti aku tidak punya waktu untuk merasa bosan."

"Huh. Jadi kau menuduhku sebagai penyebab semua masalah besarmu?" Suara Ai terdengar dingin dan berbahaya.

"Ha-Ha. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Conan cepat-cepat sebelum aura mematikan Ai menyelimutinya.

Ai menghela nafas dan merobek kertas yang berisi esai ditulisnya tadi. Dia mengambil kertas baru dan mulai menulis lagi. Kali ini dia sengaja menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menutupi hasil tulisannya supaya tidak bisa terbaca oleh Conan yang duduk mendekat kearahnya.

Ketika Conan hendak mencuri baca lagi, Ai memberikan tatapan _death glare_-nya yang terbaik yang membuat detektif cilik itu menciut. Setelah beberapa menit, tulisan Ai selesai. Dia melipatnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke tasnya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Apa yang kau tulis, Haibara?"

"Aku cuma menggunakan imajinasiku yang terbaik. Walau sebenarnya semua ilmuwan itu tidak berimajinasi karena lebih mengandalkan fakta dan data. Mungkin masa-masa menjadi anak kecil membuat imajinasiku menjadi liar." Ai mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Conan penasaran tapi dia sadar Ai pasti takkan mengizinkannya membaca esainya, jadi dia memilih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memenuhi rasa kadar keingintahuannya yang besar, yah memang sangat besar kalau menyangkut gadis pirang strawberry tertentu.

Ai menatapnya dan menggumam," Aku akan kembali ke lab. Sampai ketemu, Kudo."

Conan cuma mengangguk dan pura-pura memperhatikan salah satu alat ciptaan Professor Agasa yang terserak di atas meja.

"…dan kalau kau berani membuka tasku, kau tau akibatnya kan, Kudo?" kata Ai sambil berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Conan menggigil. Tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan yakin kalau Ai pasti sibuk di lab bawah tanahnya, detektif itu diam-diam membuka tas yang di atas sofa kemudian sibuk mencari esai tadi.

Setelah ketemu, dibukanya dan dibacanya dalam hati.

Esai Ai sangat pendek hanya beberapa kalimat saja.

_Haibara Ai. Umur 18 tahun. Bekerja full time di FUSAE pada bagian divisi pengembangan produk baru dan part time di labotarium Profesor Agasa. Kadang-kadang memberi bantuan professional untuk seorang detektif yang tak ahli dalam hal forensik dan tosikologi. Tentu saja bantuan itu tidak gratis. Karena Haibara Ai memerlukan tas Fusae terbaru dari setiap musim atau mungkin dompet Hermes, kacamata Dolce Gabbana dan handphone Prada tercanggih._

Conan memutar bola matanya setelah membaca esai Ai. Gadis cilik itu benar-benar ingin menguras dompetnya. Hmm… kenapa Conan bisa yakin kalau detektif yang tertulis di esai itu adalah dia yah?

Dia buru-buru menyimpan esai itu kembali ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Shinichi-_kun_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Profesor Agasa melihatnya.

"Um.. tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa, hakase." Conan berlari meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah Mouri.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya Sumiko-sensei mengumpulkan esai dari anak-anak dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika sampai di meja Ai, matanya memantulkan kekhawatiran tapi ketika melihat gadis cilik itu sedikit tersenyum padanya, rasa khawatir Sumiko-sensei menghilang.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan cepat. Ketika lonceng berbunyi, anak-anak semua berebutan keluar dari kelas. Sumiko-sensei yang masih berdiam di kelas, mengeluarkan tumpukan esai dan mulai membacanya. Ketika sampai pada esai Ai, dia sedikit tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana bisa gadis cilik seusia Ai bisa mengetahui banyak pengetahuan tentang barang-barang bermerk? Matanya membesar ketika sampai pada esai Conan yang jauh lebih pendek.

_Conan Edogawa. 18 tahun. Detektif professional. Terpaksa bekerja keras setiap hari menerima klien supaya bisa membayar tagihan tas Fusae, dompet Hermes, kacamata Dolce Gabbana dan handphone Prada. _

Sumiko-sensei tertawa. Dia tak tau apakah Conan dan Ai saling berjanji untuk menulis esai yang luar biasanya miripnya tapi dia akan menyimpan esai itu untuk diperlihatkan pada mereka kelak. Siapa tau suatu saat nanti mereka akan berakhir bersama? Dan tentu saja ini akan tetap menjadi rahasia karena dia tak berniat untuk membocorkannya kepada siapapun.

Dia tertawa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

A/N : Yay! Conan dan Ai. Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Gakuen Alice yang gue baca tentang guru yang menyuruh murid untuk menulis esai. Jadi gw memikirkan bagaimana kalau Conan dan Ai disuruh untuk menulis esai. Pasti lucu dan kocak.

Oh ya, kalau ada yang ingin membaca lanjutan Angel of Darkness, lanjutannya sudah ada tapi di bagian M-rated.

thanks udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. See yaa ^_^

PS : Particle of God adalah partikel sub atom yang merupakan komponen penting dalam pembentuk jagad raya ini. Semua fisikawan dan ilmuwan terobsesi menemukan particle of God atau Higgs Boson jadi gw yakin Ai juga pasti mempunyai obsesi yang sama.

CERN : The European Organization for Nuclear Research.


	9. Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho dan Toaru Ryuu No Koi No Uta - とある竜の恋の歌 { Itou Kanako }

.

_Draco in fabula _  
_In dracone hora In dracone spes _  
_In dracone error In dracone veritas _  
_In dracone somnium In dracone fatum _  
_In dracone causa In dracone amor_

.

* * *

...

Kau bangun dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Tanganmu menggapai-gapai dan ujung sarafmu hanya merasa dinginnya seprei bergaris-garis biru putih. Jemarimu mencengkeram tanpa sadar tapi kemudian kau melepaskan remasan kain sekejap karena kau ingat kau punya janji untuk pekerjaan hari ini.

Alis matamu berkerut ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke arah delapan pagi. Lagi-lagi dia tidak membangunkanmu. Sudah delapan hari berturut-turut. Kau merutuk kesal karena kau ingat kau telah memberitahunya semalam sebelum kalian tidur—untuk membangunkanmu dengan ciuman seperti biasanya.

Kau menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir dengan mandi dan berusaha untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kau tau kau tak pernah mahir dalam memasak, tapi kau meneruskan—menuangkan cecehan telur ke dalam wajan dan menggorengnya dengan margarine sejenak sebelum menghitam. Tanganmu yang satu lagi sibuk memperbesar tekanan dalam toaster untuk memanggang roti. Kau sudah mulai terbiasa walau kau lebih suka dia yang memasak untukmu, karena kau kecanduan nasi karinya, yang kau puja, walau dia bersikeras kalau dia memperoleh resepnya dari pria berkacamata yang dulu pernah tinggal di rumahmu. Kau bilang, dia sudah berjanji, akan selalu memasak untukmu, tapi sepertinya dia lupa, seperti yang terjadi dalam delapan hari ini.

Setelah sarapan yang kau habiskan dengan terpaksa karena hitamnya dadar telur dan gosongnya ujung-ujung rotimu membuat perutmu sedikit mual. Kau menggerutu dalam hati dan langkahmu hampir setengah berlari menuju mobilmu sebelum menyetirnya dengan kencang ke arah kantor detektifmu.

_._

_In dracone hora_

_-time-_

_In dracone spes_

_-hope-_

.

Ciuman. Dia juga melupakan ciuman selamat bekerjamu yang selalu kau nantikan setiap pagi. Kau bercanda kalau kau sebenarnya lebih suka menghabiskan sepanjang hari memeluknya, merasakan kulitnya daripada melihat mayat dan darah yang bergelimpangan tanpa henti. Kau ingat tatapan matanya dan senyum tipisnya, tangannya yang membelai punggungmu dan bisikanmu, yang membuat senyumannya semakin melebar dengan rona merah.

Merah. Kau tak pernah terlalu suka warna merah. Karena mengingatkanmu dengan darah. Darah yang berceceran, lokasi kejadian yang porak poranda, selongsong peluru kosong dimana-mana, sisa emosi kejahatan berbaur motif tak terduga yang kadang sepele, yang mampu mencabut nyawa orang dengan sia-sia seakan itu tak berarti.

Merah. Tapi dia sangat menyukai warna merah. Kau ingat pernikahan kalian, dia memilih warna merah untuk gaunnya. Ketika kau bertanya kenapa dia tak menggunakan warna putih, dia bilang, kalau warna salju tak cocok untuk diasosiasikan dengannya. Dia menggumam kalau warna abu-abu adalah referensi dirinya, bukan spektrum warna hitam kelam tapi tak mampu menjadi putih cemerlang karena masa lalunya tak mampu diingkarinya, ke dalam perjalanan yang berpusar pada kebohongan, pengkhianatan dan yang terpenting itu jatuhnya dia ke dalam neraka. Kau mendengus. Kalau dia benar telah jatuh begitu dalam, kau akan menemaninya disana, membusuk bersama-sama karena kau dan dia adalah satu. Selamanya satu.

Kau ingat matanya yang berkilauan ketika kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutmu seperti sumpah yang kau pegang teguh, kau tak yakin apa dia menangis setelahnya karena dia kemudian mengubur wajahnya ke dadamu dan tanganmu dengan gemetar membelai helai demi helai rambut pirang strawberrynya.

.

_In dracone error _

_-uncertainty-_

_In dracone veritas _

_-truth-_

_._

Setibamu di kantor, sekretarismu menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh. Kau mengerutkan alismu dan melemparkan pertanyaan padanya, yang dijawabnya dengan tergagap-gagap. Sekretarismu bilang, dia tak menyangka kau masuk kerja hari ini. Kau hanya menatapnya heran dan malas menjawab pertanyaannya ketika dia melihat ada garis samar dibawah matamu, atau kurusnya tubuhmu seperti kehilangan cairan dan berat tubuh secara drastis.

Ketika Heiji Hattori melihatmu—mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya membesar. Dia berseru namamu dan mendekatimu dengan langkah panjang. Dia bahkan menepuk bahumu dan menanyakan kabarmu. Kau merasa aneh. Kau bersikeras kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dia orang kedua yang kau temui hari ini dan bertingkah laku di luar kebiasaan seingatmu. Justru kau merasa kau sangat berenergi dan hidup. Seperti tiba-tiba mendapat suntikan tenaga baru walau kau menyadari kalau gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Padahal kau mengharapkan menemukannya di kantormu. Kau menelan ludah dengan perasaan kecewa, tanganmu menggantung lemah.

Heiji mendesakmu supaya kau duduk karena kau seperti manusia limbung kehilangan cahaya dan arah yang melingkupimu selama ini. Dia bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kantormu hari ini. Kau tertawa, yang terdengar aneh di telingamu, kau meragukan partnermu, Heiji, bisa mengurus kantor detektifmu yang sangat sibuk belakangan ini sendirian. Dia menghela nafas, matanya yang bulat seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak mampu. Kau bertanya dia tentang gadis berambut strawberry pirang yang dijawabnya dengan tergagap-gagap. Kau tak mendesaknya lebih lanjut karena kau tak mau dia memandangmu dengan perasaan khawatir padahal kau yakin kau baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang patut dicemaskan tentang dirimu.

Dia kemudian bersikeras mengantarmu pulang ke rumah sebelum menelepon seseorang. Kau menolak, siapa yang hendak pulang padahal kau baru saja datang. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria berkacamata yang kau kenal sebagai Profesor Agasa datang. Wajahnya tampak jauh lebih pucat dari yang kau ingat. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tua seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti mayat hidup. Gerak-geriknya lambat dan dia menggandengmu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Dia menggumam minta maaf karena membiarkan dirimu pergi dari rumahmu tanpa sepengetahuannya sebelum menyuntikkan sesuatu yang membuat pandangan matamu kabur.

_._

_In dracone somnium_

_-dreams-_

_In dracone fatum _

_-fate-_

.

Gelap. Kegelapan mengkonsumsimu dengan cepat.

Tanganmu mencari-cari, hendak menjangkau—meraih tapi hanya kabut abu-abu yang memutar. Kau bingung. Kau ingin berteriak. Ingin memanggil namanya. Nama dia yang selalu kau pikirkan—yang kau ukir dengan darah di dalam hatimu. Namanya berputar mengelilingi ingatanmu, senyumannya memompa darah dari jantungmu dengan cepat—aroma tubuhnya merasuki tubuhmu seperti dentangan jam bertalu-talu, menghantuimu dengan dengungan yang memenuhi pikiranmu sebelum meledak berkeping-keping.

Kenapa namanya tak sanggup kau ucapkan dalam bibir gemetarmu? Karena dia datang sebelum kau sempat memanggilnya. Dia berlari ke dalam pelukanmu, kedua tangannya memeluk punggungmu, dan menekan tubuhnya yang lembut ke tubuhmu. Tubuhmu bereaksi seperti biasa. Aliran darah bergerak lebih cepat, jantungmu berdetak kencang, tanganmu gemetar ketika melihat matanya. Kaupikir, dia juga mengenali suaramu yang penuh nafsu ketika berbisik di telinganya. Kau menginginkannya, seluruh tubuhmu menggeliat, merindukannya, mengerang ingin segera terpenuhi karena kau tau kalau cuma dia yang sanggup membuatmu gila, gila dan gila. Nyaris tak berhenti, dia membiarkan tanganmu bergerak liar di tubuh femininnya, kau menciumnya dengan rakus tanpa jeda, tubuhmu bergerak tanpa sadar, karena saat itu hanya dia yang ada dipikiranmu. Tidak ada logika, akal sehat, rasionalitas yang selama ini kau banggakan,karena kau hanya bisa menggunakan hati dan naluri ketika menghadapi dia.

Ketika semuanya usai, tubuh kalian penuh keringat, ada air mata yang menetes di pipinya dan jatuh pada dadamu yang telanjang. Kau ingin membelai pipinya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta seperti biasa, tetapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Kau membeku. Tak bergerak. Tanganmu yang masih setengah terulur, menggantung dan mendadak mendingin tanpa sebab.

Kau berteriak. Suaramu lolos begitu saja. Menggaung, menggema, kau berteriak hingga suaramu hilang.

Suaramu hilang hingga cuma bisa berbisik tapi kau tetap melafalkan namamu dengan sisa-sisa suaramu yang tersisa. Mencoba memanggilnya yang berani-beraninya menghilang dari hadapanmu padahal kau tau—kau tau kalau dia sudah berjanji seumur hidup di sisimu dan tak akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu ditelan kesunyian dan kegelapan. Kau tak mau kalau dia tidak menggenapi janjinya, kau ingin memaksanya, mencengkeramnya supaya tetap berada disisimu walau sepertinya janjinya telah dia langgar dengan sengaja. Kau ingin menghukumnya, ingin membuatnya sengsara karena melupakan janjinya. Kau ingin menyiksanya karena dia telah membuatmu sama tersiksanya.

Matamu terbuka tiba-tiba. Kau menemukan dirimu berada dalam kamar putih-putih. Bau antiseptic dan obat mengisap alat pernafasanmu. Ayah dan ibumu berada disisimu, Ran Mouri dan suaminya berada disisi lain, Heiji Hattori dan Kazuya Toyama menatapmu cemas, sementara itu Profesor Agasa menutup matanya sejenak, untuk menghalangi sebutir air mata yang tampak lolos dan bergulir di pipi pucatnya.

Kau heran dan bertanya ada apa kepada mereka. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Kau berteriak. Namanya. Berulang kali. Berulang-ulang kali. Nafasmu memburu, tanganmu meronta liar, kakimu menyepak-nyepak tanpa arah.

Kemudian…

Tak jelas siapa yang bersuara,

"_Shinichi… Shiho sudah meninggal delapan hari lalu."_

….

….

….

….

Tidak mungkin…

Karena kau masih merasakan kulitnya, bibirnya, tangannya, ciumannya, kecupannya—tubuhmu bahkan masih terasa hangat karena pertemuan kalian barusan.

Kau tak percaya.

Kau menggeleng kepalamu, kau menjerit kalau mereka menipumu, mereka berusaha membiarkan Shiho melupakan janjinya padamu,

mereka menyembunyikan cintamu darimu,

mereka membohongimu untuk memisahkan kau darinya.

Kau berteriak lagi. Suaramu terdengar serak menggaung.

Tiba-tiba kau merasakan kegelapan yang nyaman menyelimutimu.

Kau pikir, mungkin hanya dalam kegelapan, kau bisa bertemu dengan dia. Dan kau menyunggingkan senyumanmu yang terbaik, yang kau siapkan, untuk bertemu dengan dia lagi.

…dan dia benar-benar muncul. Masih secantik seperti yang kaubayangkan. Dia tampak nyata dan sama sekali bukan fatamorgana belaka.

Kau panggil namanya dan merengkuhnya.

Erat.

Karena kau mengerti, dia dan kau, adalah satu.

Untuk selamanya.

…dan kau tau, dia tak pernah melupakan janjinya.

.

_In dracone causa _

_-reason-_

_In dracone amor_

_-love-_

_-we will love and live forever-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N :

Lirik diambil dari lagu Toaru Ryuu No Koi No Uta

_Draco in fabula _  
_In dracone hora In dracone spes _  
_In dracone error In dracone veritas _  
_In dracone somnium In dracone fatum _  
_In dracone causa In dracone amor_

The dragon of legend  
In dragons, time; in dragons, hope  
In dragons, uncertainty; in dragons, truth  
In dragons, dreams; in dragons, fate  
In dragons, reason; in dragons, love

As a love song rings out across a silent land  
Gears spin out of control, and an ineluctable fate springs into motion

Now, it revives! From the ancient past  
Awakens a desolate love

Seeking a connection, flames jet forth  
Exalted one, you are cursed to repeat destruction and rebirth

_Draco in fabula _  
_In dracone hora In dracone spes _  
_In dracone error In dracone veritas _  
_In dracone somnium In dracone fatum _  
_In dracone causa In dracone amor_

Hers was a pure soul, noble and unsullied by falsehood  
How foolish of her to embrace sin and seek out an immature love

Now the moonlight illuminates the two  
As they spend a fleeting moment together

You took that connection into your arms  
Noble one, your memory holds the beginning and the end

...

Ini fic perpisahan karena gw akan hiatus sampai waktu tak ditentukan. Gw sangat senang menulis, padahal sebelumnya gak pernah menulis, paling jauh cuma esai sekolah biasa, apalagi tentang Shiho-Shinichi, OTP sepanjang masa.

Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Gw senang sekarang fandom DC mulai rame, karena pas pertama gw nulis, disini masih sepi.

SEE YA and MUCH LOVE FOR YOU ALL


End file.
